


死者书

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 主角捡幼犬养成，原本是套皮里昂paro但已经被我改得面目全非了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underage（但大于14）；Max=Neil，但原名是Maxim而不是Maximilien；涉及多重时间循环，可能会造成叙事混乱。

每一个故事都需要一个开头，但有的故事作为开端的节点会藏在时间流的某个夹缝里。多数人不知道该去哪里寻找，或即便知道了也会轻易地将它忽略。对于他们来说，这也是一个相当无趣的故事，无关世界性的危机，没有激动人心的大场面，没有理想、公义、维护秩序的使命掺杂其间，只是关于没有引爆的炸弹，以及在爆炸之前就去剪断引线的人。

对于他们来说，故事的开端发生在安德烈·萨特宣告失踪后的第三个月。他的妻子，巴顿家的凯瑟琳，始终没有去做死亡公证，但有人设法从时间流的循环中挖出了线索，得知萨特已经变成了一具尸体。可以盖章确认的死亡证明和能被找到的全尸在军火行当里都不多见，干这行的人大都清楚。他们不会等到法律程序都被走完之后才动手，建立一个地下王国需要一步一步奠基，叫它分崩离析往往只需要一天、一夜，一个消息的走漏。而萨特，他是一个通往未来的中转站，他实际能牵扯出的麻烦远比以为他只是个普通军火商的人可以想象到的更多。

最先动手的是俄罗斯政府，他们去彻查了萨特曾经占据过的废墟城。然后是军情六处，他们总算找到了渗入萨特存放在英国的那部分资产的机会。巴顿家要求凯瑟琳明哲保身，尽早与关乎萨特的旧事切割开来，她本人对此倒没什么意见，反正以她的手腕而言，虽说不能将萨特的事业给牢牢守住，但也足以弄走一大笔钱。

对她来说，仅有的问题出在她的独子身上。凯瑟琳对她丈夫的遗产兴致缺缺，但麦克西姆的情况更为复杂。事实上，在她的婚姻已然迈入貌合神离的阶段时，麦克西姆就成为了老萨特指定的继承人。老萨特自大又狂妄，他相当确信自己的死能够带来一切的终结，培养一个继承人这种后备方案更像是一时兴起，又或者根本就是他未来的资助人们要求他这样做的。真相已经随着一声枪响而被埋没在那艘船上，没有其他人知道更为详细的内因。

而在父亲死后，年仅十岁的麦克西姆本人对时间战争和父辈遗留下的使命究竟如何作想，这是最不重要的一点了。

事件发生在他的放学时分，一来一回不过是一眨眼的事。凯瑟琳有外援，但鉴于双方都掌握着能令时间往复循环的技术，她找来的外援也无法做到全知全能。麦克西姆永远地失踪在了那个星期四的下午，凯瑟琳一度崩溃过，她能寻求到的帮助有限得可怜。巴顿家要求她“不要追查”。对于他们而言，一个十岁男孩的性命其实无关紧要，将他排除在外才是真正甩脱了来自萨特家的最后一个麻烦。

于是她只剩下她的外援，替她奔波数个月、一年或更久，去寻找她的男孩的下落。但麦克西姆就这样消失在了时间的缝隙中，有一天他的身份记录会被注销，就像他那个不知所踪的父亲。

对于多数人来说，这就是故事的开端和结局。他们会将此作为茶余饭后的谈资，会唏嘘于造化弄人，会就年轻的凯瑟琳遭遇的不幸和往后的命运多聊上几句，然后他们放下刀叉，一切就此结束。对于我来说，真正的开端发生在那之后。无关于萨特，无关于巴顿，无关于任何在这起风波中有名有姓的人。

以萨特父子都失踪的那年为基准，在转入第二年后，凯瑟琳的外援终于获得了一点儿进展。他在这起事故中像是游离于各方势力之外，但他的确是始终在追查作为混乱中心的小萨特。不是为了那个男孩本身，而是为了将他牵扯进去的东西。信条，这是由他所控制的组织的名字。他花了些时间去接手事务，梳理归类，管理名义上划归在他手下的班子，学会当一个头领。同时他在追逐可能让他们阻止世界被毁灭的事业功亏一篑的那方势力，过去是老萨特的资助人，现在则控制了他的儿子——谁知道呢。那个失踪的男孩其实没有长久地留在某一方势力的控制下，他始终在被争抢。重要的不是他，而是他所知道的信息。

以常人的标准而论，这段空档不过一年。对于那个男孩而言，他所经历的时间循环远比这更为漫长，宛如一个曲折复杂的迷宫。真正的开端不在这一年期的迷宫中的任何一处，而在他设法从迷宫中脱身之后。在一个雨夜，在一次预谋好的袭击中，在爆炸过后，他打开了关住他的牢笼，迈过了守卫们的尸体，在更多人用枪口堵住他逃亡的路线之前头也不回地消失在了黑暗深处。

——又也许这不过是引言部分。我所认知到的开头其实是在一次相遇中，故事的主人公也并不是那个流离失所的男孩。

是凯瑟琳的外援。是那个游离在各方势力外的男人。他将因经历了多重时间线路而变得纠缠不清的线索梳理出来，沿着其中一条追查了两周。然后他回到美国，借用了一点儿中情局的旧人情。他在情报网的引导下独自忙活了两天，总算是找到了此行的目标。七月中旬，周六午后，曼哈顿下城区的太阳毒辣。他在小意大利的街巷里来回穿梭，最终将脚步定在了一个拐角处。有一个男孩被拴在这儿，字面意义上的栓。脖子上套着狗颈圈，另一头牵着路灯柱，脚边竖着一个“价格优惠”的标牌。

在这种地方纠结人口买卖有多明目张胆没什么意义，基层执法也不是他的任务。男人皱了皱眉头，问看在一旁的老妇人：“他能做什么？”

“可多了，先生。”她回答说，“你可以让他自己来说。”

“得了吧。”男孩在这时候开了口，“你根本不希望我能换来一个让人满意的卖价，你只希望我赶紧被带走。”

他说话用英腔。他的金发乱糟糟的，手腕上缠着绷带，指节上还有暴露出来的伤口。老妇人在旁边叹气，叨咕起了“不服管教就是麻烦”之类的抱怨。她说的是意大利语，而且语速太快，男人只听了个大概。“他会伤人吗？”他饶有兴趣地问。

“案例不少。”老妇人说，“是个不听话的凶崽子。你要是能把他牵走而不被他狠狠咬上一口，我都能算你免费。”

男人笑了一声。他弯下腰，没有去碰路灯柱，而是直接解开了男孩脖子上的狗颈圈。他低头时从那双年轻的眼睛里看见了凶光，但男孩没有真的用嘴。他用了拳头，一击直接捣向喉咙。男人偏头闪过他的第一次攻击，抓住他的胳膊，向他身侧轻轻拧了一道。他们的体格差和体力都还不对等，恐怕格斗经验也是如此。只要稍微认真一点，制服起来没那么困难。

“我觉得这是我可以带走他的意思。”男人说。男孩被他剪住手腕，扭过头来死命瞪他。坐在一旁的老妇人抬起眼皮，多看了他一眼，随后咧了下嘴，露出有空洞的牙缝。

“请便。”她说。

一刻钟后他们走在布隆街上。男孩低着头，踢踢踏踏，落后走在前边的男人三步远。“你没拴住我。”他说，“你不怕我跑丢？”

“对于你这种没有受过系统训练全是野路子的级别，我有信心在十步以内抓你回来。”男人说。

“我受过训练。”男孩说，“只不过我在近身搏击方面确实没有什么优势。”

“你还太年轻了。”男人说，“以后会不同的。”

男孩盯着他的背影看了半晌。“你是哪边派来的人？”男孩问，“伦敦的？莫斯科的？还是你的立场根本不属于当前的时间？”

“哪边都不是。”男人回答道，“凯特叫我找到你，我在履行约定。”

“这不可能是全部的真相。”男孩说，“仅仅是为了一个女人和一个孩子，就把自己卷进这种程度的麻烦里？我不相信你是个慈善家。”

“也许保护弱者是我的信条呢。”男人说。他在距离路口还有段距离的地方停下脚步，侧转过身，十指在身前相叠。男孩盯着他的手势看了许久，猛然吸了一口气，抿起嘴唇迈开脚步，跨到了他的身边。

“这就相信我了？”

“还差得远呢。”男孩说，“不过你身手不错，至少不会在被找上门之后的五分钟内就让人干掉。”

他走得太快了。他将后背暴露给一个才刚见面不久的陌生人，算是勉强透露出了一丁点儿好意。男人追上他，在他后头喊他：

“麦——”

“别用那个名字叫我。”男孩说，“你想害我再被逮起来一次是不是？”

“有这么严重吗？”男人挑起眉毛。男孩耸起肩膀，看了眼街角的摄像头。他们在沉默中快步走过两个街口，在一扇门前停了下来。男人用钥匙开了一层门，用眼睛刷开了第二层。他们进了屋，屋门重新上了锁。男孩盯着门边的鞋柜，并没有放松多少。

“不知道。”他说，“名字，长相，衣着，任何可以被记录的东西都变得不靠谱。我不知道该往哪里躲。”

他蹬掉自己的鞋，踩着脏兮兮的高筒袜踏到地板上。他的脚步下意识地放得很轻，像是每新到一个地方都得确认屋里是否有别人在埋伏、因而不愿轻易打草惊蛇。“这就是你能想到的最好的办法了？”男人在他身后发问。

“信息差是优势。”男孩说，“我跑掉了，时间循环也停止了。他们在争抢的目标从这个循环中跑脱了，如果他们还留在原本的思维定势里，欺瞒也就成为了可能。”起居室里也空无一人，他在半分钟后吁了口气，不再压着自己的嗓子。“你看，现在我可以不是萨特，或巴顿，可以不是任何一个他们想找到的确定的人。我从记录里丢失了，这是我的优势。”

他是对的。人们所知的麦克西姆·萨特失踪时十岁，现年也才十一。他看上去至少有十四，而争抢他的人们还不知道他已经脱出了困局。追着旧记录去寻找的人们会一无所获，而对于知晓内情的人来说，只要他跑脱一时半刻，他本人的存在方式就成为了不确定的。他在时间循环里困了三到四年，他看待事物的方式可能要超前更多。他走到地毯的边缘，足趾在袜子里蜷起来。他回过头，灰蓝的眼睛里写满了冷淡和戒备。

“所以别再把我带回去。”他说。

“好。”男人回答。

“但既然我被你捡回来了，估计一时半会儿也没更好的去处，我还是得给自己想个新名字。因为我不喜欢被叫做‘喂’。”男孩说。他皱起眉，将屋主上上下下打量了一遭。“你姓什么？”

“没有。”

“名字呢？”

“也没有。”男人说，“我消除了我自己的档案。我可以是任何人，或谁也不是。”

男孩愣了一愣，忽然绽开一个打他们在那条脏巷子里相遇以来最为真诚的笑——尽管还带着几分嘲弄。“看来我们是一路人了。”他轻声说，“那么，我该怎么称呼你呢，不知名先生？”

“这个问题以后再议。”男人说。

“装神秘。”

“这话来自一个刚刚宣布自己已经跟过去一刀两断的人？”

男孩闭上了嘴，然后抿起了唇。如果要将他此时的模样定格下来，拍摄进一张照片、一段影像中留念，会发现这并不是一个多么光鲜的形象。他的嘴唇很薄，嘴角边还有一些细小的伤痕，这让他的神情变得坚毅了不少——甚至有些阴沉。他看上去跟失踪前的麦克斯已经大有不同了，时间从来都是最为残酷的磨砺，一个困在循环中的孩子成长起来的速度只会比人们预想的更快。大约过了一分钟，或者更久，他将视线落点从男人的脚边移走了。他又翘起一个小小的微笑，这回要虚浮得多。

“好吧、好吧。那还是我先来吧。”他慢慢说，“我没有什么特别的想法，所以简单一点就行……你觉得‘尼尔’怎么样？”

这就是故事中的第一个尼尔了，他距离故事的末尾还有两年时间。


	2. Chapter 2

“莱恩（Lane）。”金发的年轻人说。

“莱恩？”比他年长的男人挑起眉毛，稍加思索，“很常见。”

“不会引人怀疑。”年轻人说。

“这是你管自己叫伊纳尔（Enal）的原因吗？”男人问道。年轻人不说话了，凑到他面前，笑嘻嘻地吻他。

对于他们这类和时间的不同轨迹结下不解之缘的人而言，在名字里藏一个回文把戏也不是什么奇怪的事。这是第二个尼尔，尼尔·伊纳尔，外表看上去约莫二十岁，现有的身份证明也差不多是这样写着的。他的头发长到能够披在肩上，从旁观者的视角看去，像是在很长一段时间里都倦于打理任其自由疯长，直到总算想起来要出门见人了才稍作修整——最终修整出来的效果倒也不赖。

他在圣安德鲁斯念本科，在校里校外都表现得自由又散漫。这天他仍然是来见情人的，他们在见面后的一刻钟内就脱掉了彼此的衣服。他们好好胡闹了一阵，然后挨挤在主卧室的大床上稍事休息。年长些的男人倚在床头，在尼尔靠近来叠上嘴唇的时候伸手拨弄他过长的发尾。它们在情事间会显得有些碍事，在被弄乱又被汗湿后会变得很难打理。尽早剪掉它们才是个更好的选择。

但是这个尼尔不会这样做。在结束这个亲吻之后，他将头发全数拨到右侧。“你得在一个月内给他弄好新的身份证明。”他说。

“然后？”男人问。

“把他送回学校里。”尼尔说，“你不会打算全天候地待在酒店套房、租来的公寓和几间安全屋里教他如何自保吧？你还有自己的工作。”

“在伦敦？”

“圣保罗。”他点头道，“走读。”

“危险性倍增。”男人说。

“学校并不会比你的住所更安全。”尼尔笑了，伸手去摸他的脸，掌心压住他的一小片胡子轻轻磨蹭，“开车去接他。”

“假扮成司机还是监护人？”男人问。

“这个嘛……其实你不需要假扮成谁。”尼尔转开眼睛，“名义上你就是他的养父。”

男人安静了几秒，然后叹了口气。“你的意思是我正在跟我的养子上床。”

“既成事实。”尼尔说，“你我都知道这种关系对任何人都起不到约束作用，不过是一重简单的伪装。”

他们的嘴唇又贴在了一起。年长些的男人在亲吻的间歇中发出咕哝，大概不全是抱怨的意味。对于身份记录可以凭空捏造再消除、换一次任务就换一个名字的人们来说，基于谎言的伦理并不是多么严重的问题。而事实上，正在跟他卿卿我我的尼尔·伊纳尔的身份背景也与这段虚构出来的养父子关系毫不相干。男人将手掌放到尼尔的后腰上，向下一滑就能接着揉捏他的屁股。“我用的身份是什么？”

“诺埃尔。”尼尔很快答道，“诺埃尔·莱恩。法律顾问，从欧华离职后进了朋友开的私人律所。按说时间相对自由，但有时候会遇上突发性的大麻烦。如果实在抽不开身，那就由他的朋友来负责接送他那不令人省心的养子。”

男人咧了下嘴。“谁是那个不幸的朋友？”

“理论上来说是惠勒，但当你忙活起来的时候，她本人通常也没空到场。”尼尔说，“所以是她的队伍，谁空闲谁负责。”

“我好好管理信条就是为了拿它来当托儿所的吗？”

“显然不是。”尼尔也咧了下嘴，“你不需要把太多精力投放在那个男孩身上，只需要保住他的命就行。”

他的手掌滑到了男人的脖子上。若不是发生在床笫之间，这定然是个危险的动作。他的膝盖陷在男人的双腿间，碰着了恢复作半勃状态的阴茎。“听上去真冷酷。”男人低声评价道。

“我们都知道关键之处不在于他本人，在于被他牵扯出来的东西。这才是你选择看护他的理由。”尼尔说。他的声音变得很轻，像隔着窗的雨点，像吐着信子的蛇。他在评价上一个尼尔时态度着实客观到有些凉薄，当然了，他自身的经历就决定了他注定不可能以相对感性的口吻来谈论自己。“让他告诉你如何定位你们的敌人。让他交出萨特的更多遗产——那些信息，与未来对接的节点存在于何处。他会成为你得以将信条维持并发展下去的秘密武器之一，这就是他的价值。好好利用他。”他微笑道，“反正那小混蛋也是在利用你。他想回归到相对正常的生活里，而不是始终被困在时间循环中无法跑脱。为此他不介意出卖自己所知道的一切，而你恰好是那个愿意以相对正常的方式来照看他的冤大头。”

“但依照你对我的态度来看，”男人说，“我觉得我们不止是互相利用的关系。”

他们四目相对，尼尔还保持着笑容，既不肯定也不否认。他从男人身上滑下去，歪倒在一旁的床垫里，就这么贴着另一具赤裸身躯侧趴下去。男人去摸他的后背，从颈椎下端一节一节地顺过他的脊骨，直到手指嵌进他的股缝。“尼尔。”男人叫他，温柔而耐心，带着几分恰好到处的试探意味，“如果你不想被时间本身给困住，为什么你又出现了一回？”

尼尔没说话。他舒展身躯，拱起腰腿，然后腾出一只手来抓住男人恢复精神的性器，非常明确地发出了邀请。性爱不能让所有悬而未决的问题被搁置不管，但足够在不愿作答时填充过量的沉默。男人从他背后压上他，进入他，吻他的后颈与他被汗湿的发梢，让他发出低哑的呻吟。他在情难自禁时用喉音拼读出男人刚刚得知的那个假名，于是男人便明白了，这的确是尼尔所知道的自己。床垫吱呀作响，他们的身体在反复进行过激烈碰撞后嵌合在一起。当天的信息获取的确是有效的，但总有人没有说全真话。

男人给凯瑟琳·巴顿去了一通电话。他总有办法找到她，但这次他没有亲自去见她。他告诉她“你一直在寻找的那个人有了下落”，但没有告诉她更多细节。凯瑟琳在电话那端说“谢天谢地”，也没有继续追问下去。

她或许哭了，或许没有。她不可能再以母亲的身份来见她的孩子了，这是已被注定的事。尼尔·莱恩的出生记录和过往人生经历都是被捏造出来的，他是个孤儿，十岁时被一对无法自行生育的伴侣领养并去了美国，十四岁时随着双亲的离异而被养父带回伦敦。他与巴顿家扯不上任何关系，但也许、只是也许，在他们都没脱离危险圈之前，即使不能正式相见，凯瑟琳也可以找到机会隔得远远地看上他一眼。

在从尼尔·伊纳尔那里得来一部分关键信息的一周后，男人又去找他确认了一次细节，随后带着入学所需的全部证件和文件回到了新租的公寓里。男孩坐在沙发上摇晃腿脚，他正在长个儿，但还没太高。他处在孩子和青少年之间模糊的边界区里，已经不再天真了，却也不够世故、更谈不上可靠。好在他还算聪明，洞察力也不错，知道该在什么时候做出符合自身利益的判断。

男人把拿回来的东西丢在茶几上。现在他已经是诺埃尔·莱恩了，而他名义上的养子在翻阅过那些纸张并检查过证件之后咧嘴笑了，抬头看向他时的目光里多了几分赞许和信赖。男人坐下了，开始解说他们接下来在日常生活方面的安排。男孩挨在他身边，目光游移在他衣领上方，并在他的侧颈上找到了一块不太起眼的淤痕。那是被用力亲吻过的痕迹。

“去见情人了？”尼尔问。

“算是吧。”诺埃尔说。男孩扬起了眉毛，他回以凝视。“怎么，你觉得我不会出去找乐子？”

“只是有点惊讶。”尼尔说，“我以为你不会轻易跟别人共享你的生活。”

“我已经把一个才见面没多久的小家伙给捡进门了。”诺埃尔说，“此前我们唯一的牵连点在于你是凯特的儿子。”

这不是真话，但对于此时的尼尔而言还无关紧要。尼尔·莱恩只会满不在乎地笑笑，对名义上的养父和实质上的母亲之间的真实关系稍作揣测，并决定现在还不是个以此来开玩笑的好时机。也许要等到他们更加熟悉彼此之后。“人情有那么重要吗？”他这么问。

“也许只是责任。”诺埃尔说。也许只是命中注定。

尼尔耸了耸肩。他从沙发上滑下去，搬开坐垫，打开另一层暗格，从中取出他新发现的“小玩具”，拿在手中向诺埃尔展示。男人并不惊讶，也许是因为能自行从混沌中跑脱出来、奋力挣得一丝自由空间的男孩总得有点自己的本事，也许是因为这本来也算不得一道难解的谜题。“学校不能教我所有东西。”尼尔直截了当道，“你得教我用枪，既然我还没到能靠拳头解决一切的年纪。”

“我以为你是被你父亲当作继承人来培养的。”男人说，“你以前没摸过枪吗？”

“试过一次。”尼尔说，“那时候我才七岁。”

“太小了。”

“而子弹口径不够小。”他扯了下嘴角，“手腕脱臼，养了两个礼拜。母亲跟他大吵一架。”

诺埃尔叹了口气。这的确是非常萨特的作风，只要不是打小就泡在冰雪和废渣当中的人，换谁来都会忍不住做出类似的反应。随后男人的表情变得奇怪了些，相当柔和，看上去像怜悯。他当然会同情弱者，即使弱者本身也不无可恨之处。他抬起手来，探向尼尔，并没有试图夺走那把枪，而是让手指浮在男孩的手腕上方。

“如果你不介意……”他慢慢说，眼神真诚。尼尔低头默许了，他才轻轻地握上了男孩的手腕。

在那次差距相当悬殊的近身试探后，这应当是他和这个男孩的第一次肢体接触——相对平和的那种。他的手是热的。尼尔的腕骨在他的手掌包覆中稍稍发着颤。不是镣铐，或拘束带。不是染血的绷带。力道柔和，只为触抚，而不是为了制住行动、甚至要将骨头给捏碎。尼尔的骨头已经不像幼时那样脆弱了，只是也还没坚硬到能够轻易抵御和化解任何外来的攻击。他很怀疑自己是否能做到那点。

男人的手指是热的。没有凶狠地攥住他，没有恶意，没过多久便松开了。

“早就没事了。”尼尔低声说。

“我知道。”诺埃尔说，“只是想确认一下你的手是否适合拿枪。”

男孩后退了一步，将枪柄握紧了些，但没有去碰扳机。男人不再冒进，尼尔慢慢放松下来，坐回到已经被摆回原处的坐垫里。他把枪放在膝上，盯着枪管研究。男人开始指导他拆卸弹匣。他们就这样安静地摆弄了一会儿手头的物件，室内一时间只剩下枪械零件摩擦碰撞的响动。尼尔留了一颗子弹在手心里，他托着它，让它停在自己的两道掌纹之间。男人侧头望着他看。

“为什么是尼尔？”男人问。

“我不知道。只是想这么叫。”尼尔说，“你很在意我选了这个名字？”

“的确。”

“为什么？你已经认得别的尼尔了吗？”

“我不能否认。”男人说，“这会让我觉得有些奇怪，我是说，在因果连接这方面。”

“对于我这种在时间囚笼里困了太久的人来说，因与果的出现顺序向来是颠倒的。”男孩说。他捏起手指，将子弹裹进蜷起的指节里。冰凉，静止，没有可被观测的轨迹。他看向仍然铺在茶几上的那些文件，虚假，充满随机性，但也会像这样被留作一份能够存在一段时间的记录。“就比如说，你也可以解释一下，为什么是诺埃尔？”

男人沉默了片刻，然后回答他：“也许只是命中注定。”


	3. Chapter 3

现在让我们稍作暂停，插入一小段回忆——从时间正轨上看，它实际上发生在故事开头之前。倘若不仔细回想一番，就无法被这一次由局外人来进行的叙述给囊括进去了。

这是第二个尼尔刚刚出现的时候。是时故事的主人公还没有成为诺埃尔·莱恩，只是一个已经消除了过往人生记录的无名氏。麦克斯失踪了，电话里的凯特仿佛正处在濒临发疯的边缘，主人公沿着他能找到的线索尽力追查了一番，但无论是已经归他指挥的队伍还是他本人都没能很快寻到那男孩的下落。

他工作时不喝酒，但在线索断掉之后的非工作状态里，借助酒精来驱走一些烦恼还算是相对常见的选择。比药物安全，相对可控，如果刻意去到人群聚集的地方，有时还伴随着一些火辣的邂逅。压在他心头的苦闷事向来不少，要背负“在世界毁灭以前拯救它”这种重大责任的人总是如此。他在吧台边喝得稍微有些过头，开口要求续杯时吐词已经不太清楚了。这时有人坐到他身边的空位上，说要请他这一杯。

虽然他经常自嘲在异性眼中缺乏吸引力，但客观来说，在同性眼中或许是另一回事。我们无从得知这个已经喝得醉眼朦胧的家伙在当晚被请他酒的人带离吧台之前是否意识到了这是一次并不含蓄的邀请，他是当真醉得连人脸都分不清了，还是对将要发生的事隐约有所察觉、只是出于某些原因决定顺其自然。他是个优秀的外勤特工，即使他已经设法坐上了领头人的位置，这点也没有改变。他依然会独自行动，懂得警惕必要的危险，就算酒精容易让人麻痹大意，他也不曾在这方面栽过跟头。

所以就当他是察觉到了什么吧——邀请他的人身上并没有一丝一毫的恶意之类的。但是在跳脱出事情发生时的框架之后，我大概猜到了他在那一晚会放下戒备的真正理由。将他带走的是尼尔·伊纳尔，从常人所认知到的普通时间线上来说，这才是萨特死后出现在他面前的第一个尼尔，而不是那个还没与他相遇的男孩。但是对于主人公来说，这肯定、必然不是他与尼尔的第一次相见。或许他在意识朦胧间依然认出了那张脸，因为有那么几分钟，在他们四目相对的时候，他只是一个劲地醉醺醺地傻笑——也伴随着几下非常用力的抽鼻子。

他们在附近的酒店里过了一夜。主人公醉得不太能硬起来，所以是尼尔更主动。尼尔吻他的时候他没有反抗，之后尼尔脱掉他的衣服，检查他身上的伤疤，将他压在床上，好在他虽然没法给出太过积极的回应，却也没在跟人上床的中途就变得不省人事。那时他的私生活不够丰富，尼尔在试图捅开他的屁股时遇上了一些阻碍。男人将脸埋在枕头里，被人引导着抬起腰也不多回头看一眼。他在被进入时没有发出多么高亢的呻吟，只有粗沉的喘息与几声含糊的嘟囔。他们大概做了两回，主要是尼尔在单方面地撒欢。那个年纪的年轻人就是很容易被酒精和性冲昏头脑——不太过量的那种，刚刚好能刺激到兴奋的阈值，于是就这么自顾自地沉浸在欲望里头。

第二天主人公在宿醉造成的头疼中醒来，脖子上被啃了好几口，屁股好似也挺疼。他爬起身的时候扶着腰，还没来得及弄清状况，就听得房间里另一个人说：“我很少见到你这么放纵自己的样子。”

他抬起头。金发的年轻人从盥洗间里走出来，衬衫的扣子还没系好，留长的头发在脑后绑了一道。他们的目光再次相遇时，年轻人便也开始一个劲地傻笑。“自我介绍一下。”他边说边递过写了自己手机号码的纸条。他试图表现得更自然也更老成一些，他努力过了，但收效甚微。“尼尔·伊纳尔，下周开始就读于圣安德鲁斯。如果今天过后你依然对我留有兴趣，有空的时候可以约我。”

他的下颌刮得干干净净，面容轮廓也还略显柔和。主人公扶着腰盯着他看了半晌，神情逐渐变得呆滞。“……你。”男人艰难地挤出一个音节，停顿好一会儿之后才慢慢能说出完整的短句，“你多大了？”

“呃。”尼尔有些尴尬了，“我看上去很像未成年吗？”

“确实有点像。”男人说。在当时看来，这应该就是他感到惊诧的原因。被一个明显比自己年轻许多的同性拐到酒店房间来了一次一夜情，第二天醒来必然会面对一次冲击性的事实。对于当时的尼尔来说，他表现得再怎么惊讶都是合情合理的。对于当时的尼尔来说，男人说话时藏在句尾的细微颤抖的真实含义实在太难解读了。

“我满十九了，至少身份证上是这么写着的。”尼尔说，“至于实际情况，就稍微有一点复杂了。”

男人逐渐冷静下来，对着他苦笑了一下。“别告诉我是那种为了在外合法饮酒而伪造年龄的假证。”

“客观来说确实是假证，而且从那部分还没被消除的记录来看，这次伪造年龄的跨度还挺大的。”尼尔说。男人的表情变了，他赶紧摆了摆手。“别急着报警，我有正当理由。”

他们面面相觑。尼尔整理了一下措辞，坐回了床沿，握住男人的手指，尽量让自己显得更真诚一些。“我就是你正在找的人。”他说，“不管你相信与否。”

男人张了张嘴。他需要花上一些时间来接受现实，而他所认知过的现实是当时的尼尔不曾预想到的。不管怎么说，他当时的确在寻找麦克斯，所以尼尔也没说错。

“凯特（Kate）还是凯茜（Kathy）？”随后他问。

“凯特（Kat）。”尼尔回答说，“我还没做好去见她的准备。”

他们都没有提到凯瑟琳·巴顿的全名。即便尼尔能说出来，其实也不足以让他取信于人。但主人公相信了他，仿佛这么一重小心翼翼的验证根本就是形同虚设。主人公深吸了一口气，单手撑住了自己的前额。

“……见鬼。”他咕哝道，“这跟我预想中的发展完全不一样。”

“我很擅长给人带来惊喜。”尼尔眨着眼说，“不过老实说，我能提供的线索有限，所以你大概依然需要花上好长一段时间才能找到那个男孩。”

主人公本该问他更多问题，像是为什么他会选择以这种方式出现，像是在这里找到他是否也意味着可以向凯特交差了，像是“那个男孩”会以什么样的方式跟自己相遇。主人公什么也没问。他沉默良久，忽然张开手臂，一把将尼尔抱住了。他抱得很是用力，好像面前的人不过是个幻影，在酒醒之后就会消失不见。即使他已经醒来了。

“你还活着。”他低声说。

他的情绪变得脆弱了。对于大概只有十九岁的尼尔·伊纳尔而言，这份脆弱既难以理解又沉重。能够亲眼确认到故人之子的存活是值得这种程度的情绪波动的事情吗？然而作为一个会被重逢的喜悦本身冲昏头脑的年轻人，“自己正被这个人关心着”这一事实就足够他感到喜悦了。

“我还活着。”他微笑着回应道，反抱住了男人的后背，“很抱歉让你们担心了。”

此后的一年里他们一直在断断续续地约会。尼尔在念本科，像任何一个普通的年轻人一般享受着普通的校园生活，拥有一个比自己大不少的男友，很少去学校里找他，反倒是他经常跑出来。他在空闲时间里也帮主人公做一些事，打点配合，然后接受检验——看他已经成长到了哪一步。七月的时候“那个男孩”出现了，九月的时候尼尔·莱恩转入了圣保罗。想要重新跟上课程有些难，但年轻的莱恩在尽量克服这个问题。

主人公成为了诺埃尔。诺埃尔的工作闲时很闲、忙时很忙。许多事不需要由他亲自经手，但他还是得掌控尽可能多的情报，梳理它们，思考其中的关联性，再及时做出应对策略。空闲的时候他教尼尔用枪，枪支俱乐部太容易引人注意，因而他会开车带尼尔去无人的郊区。尼尔学得很快，打固定靶的准头也不错。鉴于他需要提升的是自保能力，诺埃尔开始思考是否需要给他备一把小型手枪藏在书包里。

“你的教育方针就是这样的吗？”在一次回程途中，尼尔这么提问，“一个十四岁左右的男孩要你教他这些，你就教了，也不稍微再多阻拦一下？”

“我得把这些事给说清楚。我没带过孩子，更不会处理亲子关系。你最好依照你的喜好来自由生长，也别真的把我当作家人。”诺埃尔说，“我保护你到你能从这一切中彻底脱身为止，你为我提供情报。很简单，对不对？”

他侧过头时，尼尔正将当天拿来练习的枪举高，让它的枪管挨着嘴唇。“听上去真不负责。”尼尔贴着枪身说，眼睛平直地望着前方，“你不该牢牢盯着我以避免我走上歧途吗？”

“你选了我当跳板。我假定你只是不想再被困回那漫无止境的一年里，你得找一个立场与那些人不同也不会轻易被干掉的人帮你一把，除此之外没有别的理由。”诺埃尔说。尼尔笑了，驾驶座上的男人也笑了。他们都知道枪在此时不是问题，除非这男孩还想拾回萨特的继承人这一给他带来大麻烦的身份，并用子弹为他的疯子父亲复仇。但他已经是尼尔了，不再是麦克西姆·萨特。男人在十字路口减速时又一次侧头看他，男孩轻轻眨了下眼。“你以前跟我们的人手打过交道吗？”男人问。

“我见过其中一些。”尼尔说，“有从未来回来的人对我发出过讯号。”

他将枪放下了，将十指交叠起来。信号灯变色了，男人继续驾驶。“我会尽量弄清是谁做的。”他说。

随后他们维持沉默至停车入位。他们上到三楼，男人走在前头，尼尔踏踏地跟着他。他们进了门，屋子里跟他们上一次离开前没什么两样，这说明一切如常。尼尔走到起居室里贴墙摆放的立柜边，把枪塞进了空花瓶下的第一格抽屉。男人在这时接了个电话，他没说话，只是听着。内容很短，无需回应，应当是一小段记载着时间和地点的录音。

这意味着他很快又会忙碌起来了，无论他是否需要亲自行动。他放下手机时叹了口气，尼尔打量着他的神色，不确定这是否跟自己有关。能够在时间的不同轨迹中穿梭的人当然有能力将麻烦在暗处解决掉，截至目前为止他都做得很漂亮，但这不意味着尼尔对此毫无察觉。“诺埃尔。”某种意义上是个招引麻烦的核心的男孩轻轻叫他，“我能提供给你的情报价值多少条命？”

“足够抵押你自己的。”男人说。

“但是你把别人也卷了进来。”尼尔指出，“还不止一个人。”

“我赶不及接送你的时候，惠勒会帮忙搭把手。”男人解释说，“你见到的人基本上都来自于她的队伍。”

“所以到底谁是老板？惠勒还是你？”男孩问他，“我问过他们了，愿意回答我的人都说来帮着照管我是头儿的意思。”

男人耸了下肩。这大概算是个机密问题，虽然也不是那种完全不能透露给尼尔的。十四岁的尼尔·莱恩的确还没能接触到信条的核心，尽管他已经跟当时的管事人住在同一屋檐下了，但他还不能确定他名义上的养父真正所在的位置。男人不回话，他也不刨根究底。理论上来说他们还没到达可以交心的阶段，毕竟对别人轻易赠予信任是件相当危险的事。

“你想见一次惠勒吗？”然后男人忽然这么提议道，“就当是认识新朋友。”

尼尔拿不准他打的是什么主意，但多见几个跟他扯得上关系的人摸摸底也没什么坏处。

惠勒是位女性，穿着会在写字楼里见到的那种干练的职业套装，样貌年轻，神情沉稳。她应当听诺埃尔说过尼尔的事，虽然不知道她究竟知道多少，是否清楚他那段在时间循环中被分割得支离破碎的过去——她在看到他时没有显出多少惊讶之色，但眼神还是稍有变化。“所以，”她说，“这就是他了。”

“这就是他。”诺埃尔说，然后转向尼尔，“这是惠勒。”

“你好啊，尼尔。”惠勒说。她略低下头，礼貌地向他伸出右手。“我猜你还没有在任何书面文件上见过我的名字。”

他们在一间很普通的冷饮店里享用每人一份的特价圣代。两个成年人从近一周的天气开始东拉西扯地打了几句哑谜，尼尔听得似懂非懂。惠勒的目光扫过他，对着他笑了一笑。她也没有表露出任何恶意。她在跟人闲聊过几句之后沉默地吃起了她的咖啡口味冰淇淋球，直到将那个圆球挖掉大半，才重新看向诺埃尔。“你在教导他？”她问。

“我在寻找合适的边界。”诺埃尔说，“他不想被困住，但绝对意义上的自由是很难实现的。如果他不愿意时时刻刻都被人看着，他就得有自保的能力。”

尼尔坐得更直了些。惠勒的眼神变得奇怪，仿佛渗入了一丝感伤。“你要知道，”她轻声说，“自由对他而言就是个伪命题。”

“我们都是如此，惠勒。”诺埃尔说，“没有人能从这场战争中逃脱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无关紧要的注解：Is she a Kate or a Kathy是P去见Crosby时的剧本台词（电影里没说），Crosby告诉他是a Kat。


	4. Chapter 4

如果要从年轻的尼尔·莱恩的视角去观测他的养父，那男人毫无疑问是个多重谜团的聚合体。诺埃尔挑选的租屋面积不算小，虽说比不上他过去的家、他父亲的游艇和豪宅，但作为一个被物理和时间双重概念上都被禁锢了许久的人，尼尔已经学会知足了。他们住在三楼，屋子里没有单独的酒窖或酒柜，一些被改装过的暗格里藏着枪，另一些则就锁在抽屉里、钥匙握在诺埃尔的手上。不知道是不是因为跟未成年人共住，他的冰箱里塞满了碳酸饮料，而没有一听啤酒。相比起武器，他更重视另一些东西——录音，形成纸本的文件，专门用于收发信息的旧手机。他独自出门时不会叫上尼尔，只会在冰箱门上留下贴条，标明自己会在多久之后回来，有时只给出大概的日期范围，有时则会精确到几时几分。

所有这些可被接触到的生活细节，像是碎屑，有一部分会被尼尔归类于“一直和多重时间线打交道的必然结果”，另一部分大概只是单纯的个人习惯。多数时候他会遵照留言条指明的时间平平安安地回来，有些时候会稍微迟些，脸上挂了彩，但不会太严重。他会提起凯特，他会去见她、然后对无法以本来身份跟她相见的男孩转述一些她的近况，并转达一份来自于母亲的思念。尼尔会认真听，然后在脑海中还原她的音容笑貌。这件事实际做起来会很难，因为他和双亲分别的时间比现实中的刻度要长，母亲和父亲都一度成为了相对模糊的概念。在第三或第四次这样做之后，诺埃尔中断了讲述。也许是因为尼尔脸上的表情过于复杂——他还没学会掩饰自己的真实心情。

“你对她感到失望吗？”诺埃尔问，“因为她没能将你留在身边。”

“有那么一点。”尼尔垂下眼睛，“一直以来她什么都没能阻止。”

“一直以来她都在为了你而努力。”诺埃尔说。

“而也许正是她的努力导致了如今的结果。”尼尔说。他听过流言，从时间缝隙中传出的消息。尽管没有人能够亲自到现场进行论证，但这也应当是最接近事实的猜测了。“是她亲手杀死了她的丈夫，对吗？”

而对于已经不复存在的麦克斯而言，正是父亲的死拉开了混乱的序幕。

“他当时还有别的选择。”诺埃尔说，“绝症和毒药，两样都掌控在他自己的手里。子弹只是盛怒之下的意外。”

“我不是真的在怨恨她。”尼尔说。安德烈·萨特的死是已被注定的，否则他也根本不需要培养这么一个继承人。麦克斯是知道的。麦克斯直到消失之前都没能从双亲的复杂关系带来的矛盾情感中解脱。一方的死不能解决一切，只会让原本就存在的伤痕永远保持原貌。他在沙发上蜷起双腿，将脸枕在自己屈起的膝头上。“我也知道她很爱我，我只是觉得……”

“跟她待在一起时你会缺乏安全感吗？”诺埃尔说，“而双亲本该是你的保护者。”

“……我已经不是那种特别需要保护的小孩了。”尼尔说。

“我得替她说句公道话。”诺埃尔说，“我也是被她找来保护你的。”

尼尔翘起嘴角。他的确觉得好笑，一个与他相识还不太久的男人保护他的力度更甚于他本来的母亲。即使这只是一桩委托，目前名叫诺埃尔·莱恩的男人也的确是他事实上的保护者。他回到学校，重新交上一些同龄的朋友，有了自己的房间，不需要每隔几天就被带着转移一次地方，将日历上的同一天颠来倒去地反复过上很多次，以至于他连对自身年龄的认知都开始不够明确。一个已经死去的男人让他身陷囹吾，一个还平安活着的女人无法将他从困局中救出。一个陌生人来到他身边，给他提供了必要的庇护。青少年眼中的世界仍然是相对单纯的，他会认准更为直观也更为实际的好处。

这个男人替凯特说了不少好话，他会对此多加猜测。

“你爱她吗？”他开口问。

“我没在跟她约会。”诺埃尔说。

“所以你不求回报。”尼尔说。

“你忘了你本身的价值。”诺埃尔说。

他给出的是最为合情合理的说法。他没有就友情的重要性发布一番论证，也没有再谈到责任感之类的蠢话。他选用的是才恢复相对自由身不久、会对任何陌生面孔都感到警惕的男孩最容易接受的说法，每次都是如此。只要仍有利益的关联存在，人就不会轻易背叛。这种判断基准对一个曾是萨特的年轻人来说更为适用，尽管这不见得是他的真心话。

“截至目前为止，你给我带来的麻烦还没超出我能容许的限度。”他看着尼尔，“我这样说能让你放心下来了吗？”

当时的尼尔并没有察觉到，男人看着他的方式并不是看着一件物品、一样道具、一些珍贵情报的那种，而是更真诚也更温暖些，将他看作一个完整而独立的人。这才是诺埃尔·莱恩能够逐渐取得他的信任的缘由。

当时的尼尔并不知道。

尼尔知道的是，他应当已经躲过了一些麻烦。有时他会在学校附近看见诺埃尔，行色匆匆，戴着氧气面罩。有时他临到放学时分才接到电话告知，说需要他在学校门口多等一会儿，然后实际来接他的人就换了一个。有时候他会在来接他的男人身上看见一些新鲜的伤口，车里也会浮起一些铁锈般的气味。他们回到家中，男人默不作声地替自己包扎。有时他需要对付胳膊上的伤口，动作实在别扭，尼尔在一边看不下去，便会稍微帮上他一把。男人会道谢，会笑称他已经开始比自己更擅长这个了。男人将大多数危险都拦在了暗处，以至于尼尔都开始稍微有些松懈。

在他获得这个新的身份之后，第一次真正的危机出现在一个周五下午。学校场地内有公益活动安排，下课时间提前了，他拒绝了同班同学一起搭车去看展览的提议，然后独自走出校门，沿街溜达了一小段路。他在走过路口时忽然顿住了脚步，他的直觉告诉他有人正盯着自己，没有杀意，但也说不上友善。就他过往的经历来看，对他缺乏杀意可能更糟，这意味着找来的可能是一些老熟人。他们已经重新定位到他了吗？他是不是根本不应该回到英国来？他站在路口边，背后渗出冷汗。他所在的位置不算太偏僻，但一时间也没有别的过路人。接近他的人至少有三个，分别来自不同的角度，每个人的腰间都配着枪。他们不会取他的性命，但他们当然可以打穿他的脚踝让他无法逃跑。他见过类似的处理方式。

——然后有一辆车从远处倒行而来，猛一下刹停在他前方不远处。有两个人出了车门，有子弹从绿化带的树干中、从石砖地缝里和别的不知名的角落弹射回他们的枪管。只有一个人来得及开枪还击，但也没给逆行中的人带来实质性的麻烦。那两个怪人很快就回到了车里，那是两个戴着面罩但没有把整个脑袋都裹住的男人，看得出他们一个是金发，一个是褐发，后者头发更短。车后退着驶离了路口，尼尔站在原地呆愣了一会儿，不确定该不该立即给诺埃尔去个电话。

他没有在需要面对几具新尸体的情况下犹豫太久，因为可能仅仅过了一分钟，那辆车就重新出现了——这回是正向行驶的。副驾驶座的窗户降了下来，褐发的男人伸手比了下后座。“别担心。”他说，“有人会帮忙善后的。”

随后他在窗口边交叠了一下十指。尼尔还盯着他，他便主动将面罩给摘了下来，底下是一张虽然蓄着一大圈胡子但看着也不太凶的脸。在他表现出了这么一点儿基本的善意之后，尼尔才走近那辆车。他坐进后座，把书包甩到一边，从后视镜里盯着驾驶座上那张依然没被摘下来的面具。

“你们是谁？”他问。

“这不重要。”褐发男人说，“我们只是在听命行事。”

“谁的命令？”

“你认识惠勒吧？我们的工作性质跟她差不多。”

“噢。”尼尔闷闷地应了一声。褐发男人从前座之间的空隙里回过头来，对着他挑起一侧眉毛。

“别告诉我你以为惠勒只是你爹地的普通朋友。”褐发男人说。

“我还不至于蠢到那地步。”尼尔板着脸回答。

他还没来得及对那个明显被刻意加重念的“爹地”提出抗议，驾驶座上的人就开了口。“艾弗斯。”那个人用一种轻柔但严厉的口吻说，“拜托别用那个称呼。”

被称为艾弗斯的男人嘟哝了一声什么，然后坐回了原位。

尼尔也靠回了椅背里。按说他应该再旁敲侧击或直截了当地打探一些信息，但这会儿他没什么心情装成是个好奇的乖男孩。他扭头看向窗外，看了一会儿之后意识到他没见到多少他熟悉的风景线。“这不是回我家的路。”他说。

“的确不是。”驾驶座上的人说，“你们原本的住处现在不够安全，得等警报解除才能回去。我们正在带你去老板的安全屋。”

他的口吻变得生硬，裹着些足够明显的疲倦。尼尔从中听得出不想多说话的意味。此后的车程变得很是安静，只剩下艾弗斯在座位里检查枪支发出的咔哒响动。

“老板”比他们晚一刻钟抵达那座位于萨瑟克区的独栋安全屋。他安抚了一下他的养子的情绪，尼尔摇头示意无碍，反正自己也没有真的受伤。诺埃尔将他安置在一楼的卧室里，然后领着另两个人进了地下，穿过暗道之后待在相对安全又封闭的空间里进行正式谈话。“查清楚了吗？”他问艾弗斯。

“还需要继续追踪。”艾弗斯说。男人皱了下眉，艾弗斯对着他咧开嘴。“不用担心，我很擅长灭口的工作。”

“那你就该在再见到我的第一面时立马打爆我的脑袋。”男人说。

“是我错失良机。”艾弗斯说，“现在已经轮不到我来干掉你了，而且也还不是时候。”

这个玩笑对于在场的所有人来说都不太好笑。在片刻冷场之后，诺埃尔索性问出了当下最为关键的问题：“警报需要多久才能解除？”

“短则一周，长则一月——前提是这些人没把消息散布出去也没有留档给后世。”艾弗斯说。

“这次不会有那种源源不断的麻烦。”站在艾弗斯身后的另一个人在这时开口了。声音低沉，说得笃定。“一周就够了。一周后你们就能回去了，直到下一次你决定带他搬走。”

屋主将目光转向他。他们都很是沉默了一阵，直到那个人用一个简单的动作打破僵局。他这才摘下面罩，完整地露出自己的脸孔。他的金发修短了，短而蓬乱。在跟他进行对视的时候，男人短暂地露出了被刺痛一般的神情。是因为什么？是因为他看过去的方式太过专注热忱、仿佛连眼睛都突然被点亮了一般吗？是因为会令人隐约想起过去的某个影子吗？男人抿了下嘴唇，努力地牵出了一个微笑。

“嗨。”他低声道。

“嗨。”第三个尼尔柔和地回应道，“我想你会需要更多信得过的人手帮忙，所以我又回来了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“尼尔·斯塔茨（Staats）。”金发男人说，“剑桥，三一学院。理论物理方向硕士在读。截至我交完学位论文之前，能够逃出实验室的机会都不太多。这一年内你最好多珍惜一下跟我见面的机会。”

他跟麦克斯·萨特之间的差距更大了，大抵很难被人当作需被捕获的目标。他的身份证上写着二十四岁，看上去也差不多是这个岁数、即使有些偏差也不会差太远，眉眼间多出了冷厉和坚毅的成分。但当他来见他的导师与拍档时，对方露出的神情远比见到上一个尼尔时更为复杂。“伊纳尔”换来的是震惊，“斯塔茨”换来的情绪波动其实没那么大。藏在深处，暗流汹涌。第三个尼尔剪回了更为利落的短发，脸颊依然刮得很干净，身上挂着战术背心、腰间别着枪出现时看上去就是个训练有素的特工——年轻，但不是毫无经验。当他迈步走近屋主的时候，后者的喉头滚出一小阵低沉的咕哝。他没像上一个尼尔只顾着傻笑，但他依然显得紧张，他也依然没能很好地掩饰这点。他花了很长时间在犹豫需不需要与诺埃尔礼节性地握一下手这件无关紧要的小事上，直到男人看出他的窘境，主动伸出了自己的手。

他们的手掌互相碰到了，手指也简单地握拢了一次。“你是什么时候到的？”诺埃尔问他。尼尔在回答之前先缩回了手指，它停在他自己的身侧，不自然地僵在勾状模样里。

“有一阵了，但没太久。”他低声说。

“赶得上申请入学吗？”诺埃尔扬起眉毛。

“我可以从未来发回留言让人帮我提前伪造材料。”尼尔小声解释道，“而且我还想办法拿到了推荐信。”

时间闸门是拿来干这个的吗——即使想要这么质问，也不得不承认在需要完成一些需要制造假身份的特殊任务时，这样做的确高效又省力。余下的问题只剩一个，即为什么他作为当前事实上的组织管事人却没有接到任何相关讯息了。男人斜眼看向艾弗斯，艾弗斯脑袋一歪。“大概是在你捡到那个男孩之后不久的事，一周左右吧。”艾弗斯给出了更精确的时间点，旋即轻轻一耸肩，“别瞪我，当时也不是我来负责为他做交接的，我拿到记录的时候他已经跑了。”

“但你的确拿到了记录。”男人说，“在今天以前。”

“他还拿到了我的留言。”尼尔说，“是我让他们暂时先别惊动你的。我不需要特别照料，而在那个节骨眼上同时处理多件事会让你变得焦头烂额。”

这倒不是在小觑他的工作能力，只是一个还算听得过去的借口。尼尔有很多种理由不在第一时间现身，不愿给人添乱的体贴是其中之一，日程忙碌也是其中之一，又或者是在一段时间的时间逆行之旅之后还没完全调整好心态——他没有进行详细说明。也许他原本并不想干涉两个莱恩的日常生活，只是从某一天起发现自己也不能完全置身事外。

“他能参与任务的时间也不多。”艾弗斯说。随后他也看向尼尔，嗓音略微粗了几分，听不出是在打趣还是在说真心话。“打算花上至少一年的时间在实验室里好好当个理论派，嗯？为什么不干脆留在学校里当个老学究算了？”

“我回答过你了。”尼尔说，“学习理论知识有助于我理解我们当前在做的事情的本质，但一直留在实验室里也没法帮你们拯救世界。”

艾弗斯哼了一声，回过头去跟诺埃尔交换了一个眼神。他们都无法对此作出更多评价。

一刻钟后艾弗斯打劫了安全屋里的一盒九毫米子弹和一盒烟丝，随后跟诺埃尔一起穿过暗道，回去了地上空间。他临走前冲着从卧室探出头来的男孩打了个招呼，在获得一记充满怀疑的瞪视之后笑着转身离开了。他独自走出大门，男孩这才从卧室里出来。诺埃尔负责做了点简单的吃食，安全屋里可用的素材不多，但至少还有罐头肉和通心面。他用不着让处在发育期中的年轻人啃能量棒度日。

他们在相对沉默的氛围中用完晚餐。还在念中学的男孩声称自己做些题再看一会儿书就睡觉，然后把自己关回了卧室。诺埃尔去门廊附近转了一圈，发现了一双还留在这儿的短靴。他折返回地下室，尼尔·斯塔茨还在那里，已经脱掉了战术背心，贴身的衬衣也没有系得特别规整，一半下摆都从裤腰边掉了出来。他站在武器架前边，诺埃尔不确定他是真的在看那些枪，还是瞄准了不远处的别的东西——比如一张贴墙摆放的床。

“……我以为你在我做晚饭的时候就想办法离开了。”诺埃尔说，“话虽如此，我还是在冰箱里留了一份食物的。如果你是打算等你自己睡熟了再上去……”

“我现在不太饿。”尼尔说，“至少在胃的方面是。”

他转过头来，眼神变得分外柔软。男人咽下一小口唾沫，仿佛喉咙里忽然干得冒烟似的。尼尔走向他，将手放在他的领带上，不经他同意就将它松开了。尼尔没有做得太过火，但他将解下领带的整个过程拖长得很容易令人心焦。指尖挑开，抚过皱褶，缓慢抽离，刻意在失去绑缚的衣领处多逗留几秒。“你不需要去跟艾弗斯一起进行沿线追查吗？”男人低声问他。

“我会去的。”尼尔微笑道，“从明天开始。”

他将那条领带贴近唇边吻了一下。深蓝条纹，还很新，不太平价。他的衬衣袖扣是松着的，他将它缠上自己的左手腕，绕了一道、两道，然后抬眼看向年长的男人，嘴唇轻轻张合了一下。男人叹了口气，抓住他的手腕将他推搡到床沿。尼尔顺从地倒卧在床，抬起头时还噙着浅笑。直到男人解开他的全部衣扣，他们才开始接吻。男人抓住了尼尔的双手，将它们拧向他的背后，用那条领带将腕部绑在了一起。不是死结，不至于毁掉这条领带，而且一个认真受过训的特工应当完全有能力解开。

尼尔没有去解。他以一种不那么容易硌到自己的方式将双臂交叠起来，舒展腰腿，让屋主替他脱掉了他的长裤。

感谢某个丝毫没有掩饰过自己对“莱恩先生”的喜爱之意的圣安德鲁斯本科生，诺埃尔不至于对这种突发状况毫无准备。他从床沿离开了不到两分钟，就拿着需要的东西回到了这一个尼尔身边。尼尔坦然地张开双腿，露出已经偷空清洗过的肛门。他们开始继续亲吻彼此时，诺埃尔将涂了油液的手指塞进了他的屁股。

尼尔又表现得很紧张了，不是出于生疏的那种。他小心地分着腿，叫也不敢叫得太大声，似乎在竭力避免将一切搞砸。他从两人挨在一起的嘴唇间弹出短促的哽咽，他在那些手指进入他的身体时用力吸着气，也吸着男人口中的津液。他相当急于将两人之间的互动方式拖回到发生肉体接触的层面去，但在真正做起来的时候又好似有些不知所措了。男人用好几根手指一起搅着他的肠道，让他发出颤抖的低泣，柔软的括约肌使劲裹着那些并拢的指节。男人在他喘息愈发急促时改去吻他的颈项和胸膛，边在他的皮肤上留下能用吸咬制造出的淤痕，边用沙哑的喉音问他：“你打算解释吗？”

“什么？”尼尔反问道。

“你出现的理由。”诺埃尔说。

“我已经说过了。”尼尔说，“因为你在这里。我可以帮上忙。”

但其实从理论上来说，他在未来也能那样做，不是非常遥远的那种未来。男人撑起身来审视着他，眼神从怀疑变作有几分了然，又逐渐沉下去，陷入一片难言的阴霾。尼尔没有说出更多解释，关于他是从何时起决定上路的，关于那个契机是什么。他将双腿张得更开，在男人试图将膝盖塞进他的腿弯下方时稍微撑起后背。

“让我来吧。”他请求道。

他说得足够诚挚认真。于是男人躺下了，同时扶着他的腰让他能在自己身上坐稳。尼尔的双手还被绑在身后，他依然没去碰那个领带结，就这么小心翼翼地调整着身位，用股缝去蹭男人解开裤腰后挺立出来的阴茎。他的手不是完全不能动，他用指背将那根东西推进了他才被撬开过的后穴里。随后他坐在那根东西上，双手不能支在床铺间或膝上扶稳，只能借着腰胯发力来肏开自己。

他在这时才开始呻吟，扭动着腰臀，肩膀紧绷着，逐渐渗出的汗水打湿了他的衬衣后背。他骑在粗硬的性器上时像个很容易迷失心神的享乐主义者，一门心思只考虑着该怎么在床笫间征战并逗留得更久。性本身也许不能证明什么，不能等同于爱欲，不能直接作为堕落放纵的象征而被加以抨击，但定然能令人暂时性地麻痹自己的神经、不去思考太多在此之后的事。他的指尖抠着自己的小臂，他在硬物贯入身下时略仰起头，大口吸气，腰部动得缓而让那东西进得深，每一下捣入都被紧紧裹进甬道后段。他的腿根在打颤，足趾也逐渐蜷了起来。他还有支撑自己的余力，但一个好搭档不会让他一个劲地单方面作为。

所以诺埃尔动了，按住他的胯骨向上挺腰，猛一下撞击到让整根性器都嵌进了他的身体。尼尔哽出一声啜泣，腰肢和肩膀一同塌下去，后背躬得更低，嘴唇一张一合。诺埃尔用手肘支起半身，以便堵住他的唇缝，用一个又一个亲吻将他的声音打散得支离破碎。他们的身体动作配合得很好，性事得以在双方共同的努力下顺利进行到尾。截至诺埃尔把一大股精液给直接灌进身上的年轻人的小腹，他才动手去拆系住尼尔的手腕的那个结。他做得比尼尔从他脖子上拆下这玩意儿来时要快不少，很快就让尼尔的双手恢复了自由。领带被丢在一旁，皱皱巴巴，需要清洗和熨烫。尼尔的手腕上多了勒痕。尼尔张开手臂，急切而渴求地抱住了他，也许过于用力了。

他们躺在床上温存了一会儿。电子钟显示时间已经不太早，天应当已经全黑了。尼尔可以在这里过夜，只要他想且开口申请就行。尼尔没有选择那样做，他吻了男人的脸颊，用纸巾揩拭过股间，从床上爬起来，扣好了那件还挂在他肩上的衬衣。在此过程中，另一个人相当沉默，直到尼尔开始从床边地板上捡拾裤子，他总算能闷声冒出一句：“我送你回基地。”

“……好。”尼尔柔声说，“虽然理智告诉我，在这么起意外发生之后，我不该让你丢下你未成年的养子不管。”

“你的记忆是怎么说的？”诺埃尔问。尼尔笑了，先是将内裤拉回腰际，随后踩进了长裤的裤管里。

“莱恩先生真就有这么混蛋，明明知道放那男孩独自一人待着会让他感到不安，却也就这么带着不知名的情人出门去了，直到后半夜才回来。”尼尔轻声说。他将外裤也提回腰际，这回他仔细地将衬衫下摆掖了进去。这就是“今晚到此为止”的意思。他在整理好自己后才扭头重新看向屋主，递过去一个无辜而疲惫的笑。“你的养子会做噩梦，记得去安慰他一下。”

他们离开地下室爬回上层的时候，一楼那间卧室的门缝里灯光已经熄了。尼尔简单地填了下肚子，随后帮他拿了一听咖啡带进车里。年初时他们缴获了一套还算能用的新闸门，设置了一个集结点在克罗伊登，车程不过四十分钟。头儿突然出现在基地，除开送人之外定然要再检视一下工作，为此他在这里多耗掉了不少时间。他走的时候已经开始感到疲乏了，尼尔拿上的咖啡可以派上用场。

他回到安全屋时已经过了午夜，屋子没有被人撬入的痕迹，门窗都很完整。他在黑暗中摸向他的养子的房间，门紧闭着，也上了锁。他用钥匙打开，确认了一下那男孩是否还完整地躺在原处。

更年轻的一个莱恩蜷缩在床铺当中，毫发无损，就是呼吸不太平稳。他的意识浸在一个糟糕的梦里，梦中有无数个回环，他跑过走廊，隔窗看见倒退着的他自己的身影。一些手掌从他身后伸出来，抓住他的肩膀，将他带回到更加黑暗狭窄的地方。聚光灯打在他的眼睑上，他看见陌生的脸孔，凑在他跟前问他消息是否属实。你们是谁？他想问。我又为什么非得配合你们的行动不可？他不喜欢这样，他不喜欢被人控制。父亲已经是他所知道的最糟糕的掌权者之一了。那个人活着的时候不会让身边的所有人获得自由，死了之后的情况还要更糟。

他原以为自己有机会摆脱那些无穷无尽的回环了。复杂的迷宫，一个接一个的岔道口，跑到尽头发现不过是一条死路。那些人还在找他，没有放弃，时间本身不是问题，每个人都耗得起。麦克斯的记录已经丢失了又如何？他还没能脱胎换骨，总有人会找上门来。迟早的事。已经发生了。之前不过是有人替他将麻烦扼杀在暗处，每个人都会对没有真的迫近身边的危机缺乏实感。

现在他拥有了那份实感。不甘，还有恐惧。他以为自己只会感到厌烦，而不至于害怕。他的确害怕了。他还需要花上一些时间才能克服这种情绪。

他在黑暗中一脚踏空。他的小腿猛地一颤，把他自己给惊醒了。他睁开眼，回环消失了，迷宫不见了，他平躺在床上，呼吸不够顺畅，腿脚也还在发僵。有人在床边，他浑身发冷，及至侧头看见熟悉的轮廓才缓缓放松下来。就仿佛他当真对这个人产生了一点儿依赖感，会因为这个人在身边而感到安心。他觉得这很奇怪。

“我以为你出门去送情人了。”他闷声说。

“倒也不至于彻夜不归。”诺埃尔说。

男人拖了一把椅子到床边。他坐下来，给手枪上了膛，双手叠放在膝上，枪口向外。尼尔注视着他做完这一切，随后将被单向上拉了拉，让它重新盖住自己的肩膀。夜色中男人的神情变得模糊不清，但他的语气很是沉稳。“接着睡吧，”他说，“你在这里很安全。”

“我还没缺乏安全感到这地步。”尼尔嘟囔道。

“我又对你多展现出了一部分东西。”诺埃尔说，“作为交换，你也可以稍微诚实一些。”

下属，安全屋，逆向救援的能力。他的神秘组织的一部分。对于一个被不同势力在不同的时间流里争来抢去的男孩来说，这不至于令人太过吃惊，但确实能叫人心中多点底。尼尔将被单拉得更高，盖住一半脸孔。“……我睡不着。”他闷在被单下方说。他没有承认是因为噩梦，但男人应当已经看出来了。

“你要知道，我不是那种会跟小孩讲睡前故事的类型。”诺埃尔说。

“而我不是小孩了。”尼尔说。

诺埃尔点了下头。“那正好。”

他将上半身靠进椅背，将目光投向空处。墙壁上没有什么多余的装饰，只有印着简单条纹的墙纸。他开始讲述，说一出是一出，模糊了具体的时间地点，用盛夏、初冬、深夜、黄昏的荒漠、小城、海上和古迹来替代。他说的并不是那种适合伴人入睡的故事，只是他挑选出的一些已完成的任务、一些过往的人生经历。有一些还算惊心动魄，另一些则很无趣。他在接手信条之前就已经被掷入到足够孤独的处境里了，消除掉记录，再变成死人。他的声音低沉和缓，足够平静，仿佛他能很容易就做到将过往的情感都藏匿在暗处。

他是“某个人”。知晓了秘密的人，不能长久地活在阳光下的人。他是任何人，他谁也不是。他是诺埃尔·莱恩，他有了一个名字，一个相对固定的形象，在身边划出一小块栖身之地，提供给另一个埋葬了过去的人。

尼尔还是睡着了。他没有再做噩梦，梦里只剩下宁静的日落、飞行的鸥鸟和翻卷的海潮。他再度醒来时天已经亮了，他花了几秒钟记起时值周末，他用不着起床太早——假设他还需要硬着头皮继续去学校的话。他在被单下方伸展了一下腿脚，然后扭头看向床沿。诺埃尔还坐在那把椅子里，手握着枪柄，眼睛半闭着，看上去颇为疲倦。

你好。早安。你真就在这里守到了天亮？你用不着这样做。有一瞬间尼尔想说很多话，他张开嘴，舌头动了动，末了只迸出一句“你可以休息一下了”。男人没有反对，脑袋轻轻点了一下。事实上他看上去已经快要坐在那儿睡着了。尼尔撑身爬起来，替他脱掉外衣，将它留在椅背上，然后扶着他的胳膊和后腰让他能顺畅地歪倒到床上。诺埃尔翻了个身，把一半脸给闷进了枕头。他似乎是立刻睡着了，在尼尔替他盖好被单时都没嘟哝着道声谢。

他把枪留在了枕边，一只手还扣在枪柄上。

他说“你在这里很安全”。

“乱逞强。”尼尔说。精英又如何，一样没法不眠不休地撑太久。他暗自腹诽着，不含恶意，只是埋怨。他凝视着男人露在枕面上方的侧脸轮廓，心头好似被微微触动了一点儿，像蝴蝶的翅翼扑打在上。

随后他躬下身去，轻轻搂抱了一下睡着的男人。片刻之后他松了手，猛一下弹回原位，像被自己的行为吓到了一般，很快就逃出了这间卧房。


	6. Chapter 6

十月底的时候两个莱恩回到了租屋，十一月相对平安无事。尼尔·伊纳尔在期中过后拿到了一个短假，他从圣安德鲁斯回到伦敦，理直气壮地住进了头儿又一次空出来的安全屋。他在市中心闲逛，打电话给诺埃尔邀请他一起度假，在遭到拒绝后也不气馁，改而找在他空闲的时段拉他出门约会。有要帮忙的地方吗？有棘手的任务吗？需不需要我在“如何搞定你的养子”这方面提供一些建议？这一个尼尔会在很多场合下表现得热情过头，尽管他——不可避免地——在谈及过去的他自己时会忍不住刺上两句。

“每个人都会觉得自己的青春期是不堪回首的吗？”诺埃尔问他。

“而知道它是正在进行时只会让一切显得更糟。”尼尔回答。

诺埃尔对这个结论不予置评。他依然待他的养子很好，那男孩很有天赋，在学业和防身手段方面都进步神速，截至目前为止没出现太多令人恼火的青春期问题。虽说他在外表方面有充足的资本，但他也没有在学校乱搞人际关系。

他开始变声。他的嗓音变得不那么清亮，渗入了砂质，将其一点点打磨作更为成熟的状态。这个过程很是缓慢，不会一蹴而就。他的个头会窜高，他的面廓会变得更为棱角分明，他会长得跟诺埃尔所知道的样子愈来愈像。他不知道这点，他只是天真地以为自己像别的所有人一样，能随着年岁的增长而变得更可靠些。

他还没做出更为长远的人生规划，虽说想得太远也没什么意义，毕竟他都不敢说自己能完好无损地长到成年。尽管他希望如此。这点倒是很萨特，同时珍惜和蔑视自己的命。

但是，当然了，十四岁的尼尔·莱恩能做到的也只有最基本的自保，有时连这点小事都做不好。他还接触不到留下记录和转向运作的途径，即使他能接触到也派不上用场。伊纳尔倒是多多少少会在集结点附近晃悠，问题是他太自以为是，就像任何一个稍微受了些训练就会在自我评价这方面变得特别膨胀的新手，不是完全没用，但会错估自己的能力。

时间进入十二月。圣诞假期还未开始时，至少有两个尼尔在为了期末而焦头烂额。第三个尼尔的日程横竖都是那样，没完没了的数据记录、推论、邮件，然后在接到任务相关的通知时叹着气从闸门里偷出一点空闲时间。临近年末，全世界都变得不太平。诺埃尔会在去往别的国度乃至别的大州时碰上他，斯塔茨比伊纳尔更老练，在配合行动时更低调也更默契，而不会在表现自己这方面太过积极。

这两个尼尔在很长一段时间里都没有碰上面。当一个已经摸清了时间规律的人想要藏好自己时，从另一个自己必经的路径上绕开是件很容易的事。所以一直是斯塔茨在单方面地回避着才刚二十岁出头的、更年轻的自己，关于这点他不曾跟任何人强调，但他周围的人也都不是那种特别碎嘴的类型。惠勒问过一两次他是否想去见见处在前一重或两重的时间循环里的自己，反正只要时间流向与熵变不相逆，即使碰在一块儿也不会爆炸或湮灭。

尼尔说不，还不是时候。

十二月过半时，几位还被困在学校的学生总算能从课业里解脱出来。尼尔·伊纳尔开始盯着日历，他在等候一个不算太难记的数字到来。不是圣诞节，是在那之前。他从学校回到伦敦市区，又从市区回到基地待命。留守在克罗伊登的人不太多，他也没遇上太多好奇的目光。二十一号下午三时，一条实时警报被自动发至最近的一个集结点。恰好守在这的人会根据警报内容决定是否要对事件本身进行回溯处理，或只是简单地进行一些善后工作。尼尔从休息室的床上弹起来，迅速整理好全套衣装并收拾起随身武器。随后他向闸门所在的下层空间奔过去，走廊里响起他的急匆匆的脚步声。他跑出电梯间，穿过训练场，然而在他踏进通往闸门的隔间之前，他被人拦下了。确切来说，一个人和一把举起的枪。

“我要是你，我就乖乖站在那儿别动了，什么也不干，什么也不去干涉。”一个戴着面罩的家伙说，声音听上去惊人的耳熟，“今天不该有你的戏份。”

尼尔·伊纳尔的脚下定住了。他看向声源，那张普通的氧气面罩，露在外头的修短的金发，以及目镜后方隐约可见的眼睛。他像是被迎头浇了一整桶冰，此前一直陪伴着他的欣喜、自信与乐观劲儿全都在一瞬间不翼而飞。他张开嘴，牙齿都像是在打颤。“你是谁？”他嘶着嗓子发问。拿枪指着他的男人并没有卖关子，干脆利落地单手将面罩给扯了下来，随手丢弃在地。

“你好啊，尼尔。”他轻声说，脸上毫无笑意，“我再警告你一次，别乱动。”

时间在流逝。虽然对于可以通过特定渠道追溯回过去的人来说，最佳援助时机没那么容易错过，但他们也不该在这里耽搁太久。若是从旁人的视角看，这两相对峙的画面必然十分古怪。双方的发型、神态和气色都不尽相同，但那诚然是两张几乎一模一样的脸——即便存在着些微差异，也会随着时日的推移而被抹消。更年轻的一方小口地倒吸着气，试图让自己镇定下来。他能从逻辑上理清现状，他只是一时间还无法接受。

他也拿起了枪。他的脑子里还一团乱，以至于他花了好些时间才把手指挪到扳机上。他不确定自己是否做好了开枪的准备，他大概只是不想显得太过胆怯，至少能在气势上与对方分庭抗礼。他们就这样对峙着、僵持着，直到终于有他们两个以外的人也下到这方空间来。是同样表现得很匆忙的艾弗斯，在目击到这诡异一幕后登时拧起了眉毛。

“这里出什么事了？”艾弗斯说，“你们能不能先把枪放下？”

“他想扰乱现实。”年纪更大一点的尼尔平静道，“我在试图阻止他。”

艾弗斯踏近了两步，左看看右看看，随后还是将目光撇向了出声答问的一方。“你不是真的打算射杀你自己，对吧？”

“噢，我会尽量对着脚开枪的。”金发男人咧了下嘴，眼睛里依然毫无笑意，“而且我知道结果。子弹不会打中，会被地面反弹然后打中他背后那个人形标靶，在左侧大致靠眼眶的位置。你想验证一下吗？”

他的最后一个问句是对着更年轻的他自己抛出的。他边说边调整了枪口的指向，向下压低，指节收紧。他是认真地打算给那年轻人的脚踝来一下狠的。不会致命，但能让人不得不卧床休养一阵的那种。“尼尔。”艾弗斯警告性地喊了一声。他不为所动，另一个他也不打算坐以待毙，猛力蹬地试图快速拉近身距。枪响了，子弹出膛，从伊纳尔的裤管边擦过，在地面上弹起一溜火星，然后——呯。

所有人的动作都静止了片刻，并在须臾静默中整齐划一地看向最近的标靶。人形轮廓，没有正中致命区，而是在左侧较偏的位置多添了一个孔洞。开枪的人嗤笑了一声，垂下手掌，不再用枪口对着另一个他自己了。

“看吧。”他说，“你没法改变现实的。”

有那么短暂的半分钟，这方地下空间里静得落针可闻。枪鸣的回响散去了，每一个人都在暗自斟酌着什么。尼尔·伊纳尔浑身发冷，手指几乎不能再将枪柄握稳。随后他逼着自己踏前了一步，又是一步，将枪口指向挡在隔间门前的人的颈项。他以为这能称得上是一点儿竭尽全力的勇气。

单纯的勇气是毫无作用的。

年长些的他自己面无表情地劈来一记手刀。两把枪几乎同时落地，肢体接触很快就变作顺势为之的扭打。他的手指都没能攥住对方的衣领，就被拧住手腕借力带向身侧，接踵而至的便是砸向腹部的膝撞。他已经不在状态了，只能凭借着身体本能进行反击。他的颧骨上挨了一拳，这让他稍稍清醒了些，也让他的恼意迅速烧遍了全身。他同样捏紧指关节揍向对方，他的耳边在嗡嗡作响。他的对手用肩膀接住，受力又卸力，然后抓住他的手肘，反身将他扣向地面。

他们的身体素质基底其实相差不远，能够决定胜负的是训练量和实战经验上的差距。又或者这也不是关键性的决胜点，真正的差异在态度上——年长些的那个尼尔全不介意下狠手，年轻些的与其说是畏畏缩缩，不如说是根本没能下定决心。当然了，对于一直以来都有些自信过度的第二个尼尔来说，光是理清现状就足够对他产生足够深重的冲击了。于是在几个回合之后，他被打翻在地，口腔里弥漫着发腥的铁锈味儿。另一个尼尔用膝盖压着他的胸腹，单手卡着他的脖子，拳头举在空中，随时都有可能砸向他的太阳穴让他失去意识。

“为什么你不允许我去做出尝试？”他嘶声道，“哪怕只是这一次——”

“因为你只会让事情变得更糟。”年长些的他自己说。

他们对视着，一双灰蓝的眼睛死死地盯着另一双。一边惊疑不定，一边冷得像冰。那一拳终究是没有砸落，因为艾弗斯大步跨来制止了他们。他从后方拉住占据上风的尼尔的胳膊，用力很大，声音也压得相当低沉。

“行了，住手。”艾弗斯说，“你们随时都可能会有各自的任务，别给自己增加不必要的麻烦。”

他又扯了一下尼尔的胳膊，后者这才慢悠悠地挪开腿，拾起枪，在站起身的同时挪回到门边，再次堵住了通往闸门的路。躺在地上的年轻人粗喘着，手指攥紧又松开。他的眼眶边沾着一点儿水渍，他在平复过呼吸来之后自行撑起身，深深望了仍然挡在门前的男人一眼，掉过头去原路返回了。

他的脚步声从地下训练场消失之后，尼尔·斯塔茨才慢慢放松了肩膀。他叹了口气，抹了下自己的唇角。没有破得太厉害，约莫一两天就能好。他又揉捏了几下挨了打的上臂，随后倒退了几步，后背撞上门框，倚靠着它滑坐在地。艾弗斯在一旁斜眼看他，神情古怪。“你总是对自己这么冷酷吗？”

“我的经历决定了这点。”尼尔低声说。

“我明白了。”艾弗斯说着，煞有其事地点了点头，“看来我得拦着你一点，尽可能地减少你跟你自己见面的次数，免得你真的把自己干掉。”

“那不可能发生，对吧？”尼尔疲惫地笑了笑，“除非是他来杀死我。”

艾弗斯不予置评地一耸肩。他走近了，手肘撑上另一侧门框。“怎么回事？”

“我不记得更加确切的时间，我只记得是在今天。”尼尔说。他侧过脸，一面手掌抚上了紧闭的隔间门。“所以如果我……‘那个我’是想要阻止某件事，也就只能这样做了。盯着警报，随时待命，在事情发生之后动用闸门回到过去。事后紧急处理的标准章程。”

“是关于莱恩。”艾弗斯说。

“是关于莱恩。两个都是。”尼尔说，“援助没有及时出现。事实证明对过程的干预的确是不必要的，因为今天没有我们这边的人会死。”

听上去很冷酷，但标准程序就是如此。不要扰乱已被确立的秩序，不要毁坏已被观测到的现实。结果无法更改，而干预本就不曾出现在那里。他短暂地闭上眼，直到艾弗斯在一旁嘟囔了一句听上去像是“学得挺快”一类的话。不够快，他想。我唯独在这方面是一个盲目自大的、相当差劲的学生。

“你还是得去一趟。”他重新睁开眼，“莱恩……大的那个，受了些伤。是为了救另一个。你得去帮忙处理一下现场，我不适合出现在那里。”

艾弗斯在胡子底下撇了撇嘴。“这就是你把自己痛揍一顿的理由？”

“他不能前去制止。”尼尔说，“这事一定会发生，而且它必须发生。”

“为了让你在那一刻真的堕入爱河？”艾弗斯问他。尼尔十分勉强地扯了下唇角，无法肯定也无法否认。过往的回忆会固化成既存的路径，零散细节像雪片一般压坠在他的心头上。他不见得喜欢全部，但就连每一点儿冰冷刺骨的寒意都是他之所以成为他的一部分理由。只是在事发当时，当事人永远无法即时体悟到更为沉重的意义。

“那个年纪的男孩根本什么也不懂。”他轻声说，“别取笑我了。”

濒近下午三时，警报发出的前四分钟，苏活区发生了一起事故。莱恩先生正带着他的养子路过广场，预备去就近采购一番。他们并不需要时时刻刻都融入阴影中，不如说伪造身份就是拿来干这个用的。一辆车倒退着刹停在路边，男人条件反射地将尼尔护在身后。紧接着冒出了第二辆、第三辆，将原本平静的街道卷入了一场械斗。看上去不是无差别恐怖袭击，但也不像是冲他们来的，只是他们略有些倒霉，恰好被卷入了这起斗争中。

男人很快冷静下来。尼尔拽着他的袖口，将大半张脸都藏在他后头。他们小心地混进四散奔逃的人群中，欲图不引人注意地离开。一辆汽车爆炸了，另一辆从翻倒的状态恢复了正常行驶。他们经过路口的时候，地上有一个半边脑袋都被子弹轰烂了的死人忽然直立起来，看向了尼尔。

他喊了一声什么，是逆向语言，而且不是英语。在第一个尼尔出现之前，麦克斯曾在不同的时段不同的场合里听过好几回。即使发音都被逆推回去，他也辨得出几个特定的词汇。比如这个就是意大利语的“小混球”。尼尔身子一颤，他用余光瞥见和那家伙打扮相仿、大概是同伙的人将脑袋转了过来。他们原本都已经死了。他要被死人留下吗？

又是一次爆炸，火焰向原点收缩。有人举起了枪。诺埃尔也从腰间抽出了枪，他单手把男孩搂在身侧，解决了两个正向行走的人，但当他又扣下几次扳机之后，从逆轨里接近他们的不怀好意的人反而变多了。某一刻尼尔忽然被他按向了一扇敞开的车门后方，那男人自己继续起身反击。他们不需要干掉现场的所有人，只需要等候这起骚乱结束，死人还不曾留意到他们，活人的注意力也被原本的敌对方所取走。

本应只是这样——直到那一片烈火忽然吹卷而过、又在顷刻间缩回一层寒霜中。尼尔出于本能地弹起身，甚至来不及逃跑。他被一双手臂搂住了，它们将他硬行从车身边搬开，扣向地面。他摔倒下去的同时被谁护在了身下。他睁着眼，感到胸口闷得喘不过气。他的耳边充斥着尖叫，枪弹的往来轰鸣，正向的和逆向的不同语言，它们全都混杂起来，他不再能清晰地分辨出每一项的具体含义。

他睁着眼。他的身边只剩下一个人。他的意识里也只剩下一件事。

“……诺埃尔？”他轻声唤道。

男人还紧紧抱着他，手臂发僵，面容已经微微扭曲了。尼尔茫然地抬起头，望着他的眼睛，抬起手臂来试着抱住他的身侧，然后就在那儿碰到了温热粘稠的触感。渗出有了破损痕迹的衣物，渗入男孩的掌心。他早就不是那类对性命危机一无所知的孩子了，而有时无知才是摆脱恐惧的唯一途径。

“你在流血。”他喃喃道。他将双眼瞪得更大，发音也变得缓慢而艰难。“你……”那个人仍然没有松开双手，只是微微低下头来，将嘴唇压在了他的头发里，非常近似于一个亲吻。

“没事的。”男人对他说，伴着沙哑沉闷的喘息声，“你不会有事的。”


	7. Chapter 7

尼尔·斯塔茨躺在训练场边的单板床上。他望着天花板，灯光直接刺进了他的眼睛，在他的视野里幻化成更加明亮炽热的形态。与此同时，在苏活区的广场边上，一些人已经死了、一些人倒退回尚未死去的形态，一个男人还在流血。警察被争斗的双方拖在远处，医护人员赶到现场还需要再花上一些时间。艾弗斯得想办法及时介入。前一个尼尔这会儿已经离开了基地，逃回他当前的住处去独自整理情绪。至于再前一个，还好好地陪在他名义上的养父身边，除了祈祷之外派不上任何用场。

斯塔茨则在整理记忆。他从不同的角度看过了同一件事，结果并没有什么不同。艾弗斯已经离开有一会儿了，他的话语还在空中回荡：你总是对自己这么冷酷吗？

诚然如此。

若要说到更为具体的缘由，那就是尼尔其人真心实意地憎恨自己的次数远比任何人都想象得多。此时名叫诺埃尔的男人不知道，艾弗斯不知道，就连此刻的尼尔自己都不知道全貌。唯有站在旁观者的角度上，脱出这些交错的轨迹来纵观全局，才能看到层层叠叠的误解与悔恨。我不会同情他，因为他咎由自取，更因为将已被确立的现实剖析开来追溯前因后果也毫无价值。已发生之事必然会发生，他也不过只是故事的一部分。

尼尔·斯塔茨还是感觉到了一丝不对劲。诺埃尔向来是个口风严密的人，即使跟他住在同一屋檐下，小莱恩也花了好些时间才从他那里打探出关于信条的更多秘密。所以小莱恩不知道伊纳尔的存在，伊纳尔在很长一段时间里也不知道斯塔茨的存在。从通常的时间轴上来说，伊纳尔是最早出现在那个男人面前的。对于一个那么年轻的、甚至会被恋慕情绪冲昏头脑的尼尔来说，使用一夜情这种方式来开始一段他已经期盼许久的关系并不算出格，但对于更为年长也更谨慎的另一方来说，实质又是怎样的？

他的手机响了。他接起来，电话那头的人告诉他虽说有些麻烦，但情况大致可控。不是致命伤，也不会留下永久性的后遗症，休养期大概短则一月长则两月——你早就知道了是不是？尼尔无声地笑了一笑，随后他将手机更紧地压向耳廓。

“艾弗斯。”他唤道。他还瞪着天花板，白亮的光占据了他的视野。“你说我总是对自己很冷酷。但在正常的时间线上，我应该还没有多少表现出这点来的机会。”他慢慢说，谨慎地抛出不难得出的推论，“你还认识更年长的我吗？”

“对啊。”艾弗斯倒是答得干脆。

“那个我是否已经得偿所愿了？”尼尔接着问，“他是走向了过去，还是未来？”

艾弗斯沉默了片刻，背景里有些杂音。按照时间推算，正是把伤员运到住所的时候。“你会有一次不能推拒的任务，在过去。”在中断了一会儿之后，艾弗斯平静道，“至于在那之后的事，就不是我们能决定的了。”

波及到诺埃尔的攻击来自于逆向时间轴。本身不是火焰，而是液氮，本该将人冻伤，但借助反常理的熵变过程达到了高温燃烧的效果。所以他的背上留下了被烧灼的痕迹，考虑到受伤过程可以说是相当诡异，但放在那么一起乱七八糟的事故现场反而显得不太出格。

他的养子在一旁给会动用这种武器的人列脑内清单，带着医疗人员过来帮忙的艾弗斯挂掉了电话，踢踢踏踏地走到床边。“问题不太大。”因为背部受伤只能趴着的男人说，卧床姿势导致声音略有些发闷，“就是这段时间不太方便出门了，也不能进行剧烈活动。”

“这就基本断绝了他出外勤的可能。”艾弗斯低下头，看向了坐在椅子上的男孩，“你应该对此感到高兴才是，小子。这意味着至少一个月内他都不会在哪次危险程度超出预期的任务里被干掉了。”

尼尔歪了下嘴角。他攥着座椅的边缘，身体前倾，脸色发白。医疗人员还在给诺埃尔的后背清创，破损的皮肤与水疱间有血水不停外渗。伤口本身看上去很骇人，但这不是尼尔无法平静下来的理由。我给你带来的麻烦超过那个限度了吗？他很想问出口。男人注视着他，面部还因疼痛而扭曲着，眼神里却毫无怪罪之意。他依然感觉不到一丝一毫的怨愤之情，这令他更为心焦。为什么会有人像这样毫无保留地将善意倾注给他？这个男人甚至不是他真正的父亲。

“别露出这种表情。”诺埃尔说，“我承诺过会保护你到你能从这一切中彻底脱身为止。”

交易。对了，交易。尼尔的嘴唇抖了抖，决定要以此来说服自己，尽管这话术本身已经变得愈来愈无力了。“你们的人对现场进行了记录吗？”他低声问，“也许我能认出其中几张脸。”

男人不赞同地皱起了眉头。“你不必在这种时候把自己卷进去。”

“情报总能派上用场的。”尼尔坚持道，“你就是为此而救助我的，不是吗？”

他从那片沉默中读出了“不是”的意思。但不该这样，他们之间的关系本该更加单纯。信息和庇护所，各取所需，人情必然是次要的——尽管它当然没有不重要到不值一提。尼尔将双手拢在了一起，用力掐着自己的指根。“而且我不想只是，你知道的，当一个帮不上忙的被监护人。”他小声说，“不管你想不想把我卷进去，我都已经不能置身事外了。”

男人又专注地凝视了他一会儿，随后缓缓阖上眼睑。这是被他说服了，向他妥协了，还是在面对他突然流露出的真诚时毫无办法、只得投降？“艾弗斯。”他名义上的养父用疲倦低哑的嗓音唤道，简短地下达了指令，“带他去基地。”

基地在克罗伊登。记录正在归整。尼尔在那边待了一夜加半个白天，帮忙指认了一些活人和尸体的身份，不见得真实、但至少在某些时段是有效的。他从回忆里掏出一些他没被弄晕乎前记下的地点，有人会去做进一步的追查工作。带他过去的是艾弗斯，送他回来的是惠勒。医护人员会每天上门两次，惠勒这么告诉他。如果他会因此而感到不安、不希望更多人来打扰，那他就得学会自己照料伤患。

在这方面跟着学一手没什么坏处。尼尔满口答应，惠勒也没劝他。她将男孩放在楼下，他独自上楼，晚间的医护上门时间还没到，只有诺埃尔独自趴在主卧室的床上一动不动。尼尔以为他睡着了，但在尼尔走近时，男人将眼睛睁开了一道缝。“嗨。”男人向他打招呼，“我本该听听你对基地的感想，但我现在提不起太多精神。”

尼尔笑了，没过几秒又让笑意从嘴边消失。椅子已经被挪回桌边了，他也没再去将它拖回来，而是直接小心地坐上了床沿。

“我是个坏学生吗？”他轻声问。

“为什么这么问？”诺埃尔反问道。

“我想自保，也想在需要的时候能够进行反击。”尼尔说，“那时候我什么也没能做到。”

“那么光学会用枪还不够。”诺埃尔说，“你得学会隐藏自身，摆脱追踪，判断时机，找准弱点。那意味着更多的训练。”

“那就继续训练我。”尼尔要求道。他在话出口的那一秒意识到了这意味着什么。他原本是打算像个普通人一样活到所有人都会将他和麦克西姆·萨特区分开来的年纪，长大成人，完成学业，有一天也会离开原本的家庭——虚假的家庭。诺埃尔不是他的父亲，连养父的身份都是伪造出来的。现在他在向这个男人主动要求将他留下，留在这种颠沛流离的生活里。那是他想要的吗？

他瑟缩了一下。男人显然看出了他的犹豫，缓缓抬起手来，拍了拍他撑在床垫上的指节。

“这事我们以后再说。”诺埃尔说，“至于现在，即使你想，我也很难对你进行指导。”

他笑了一下。虽然大概是因为医护人员没有给他留多少止痛药，他的面部肌肉还是有些不听使唤，笑起来也很是僵硬。尼尔反握住他的指节，摸到粗糙的茧壳，以及结实而温暖的皮肤。他们在非必要的时刻不常进行肢体接触，因而尼尔对自己的行为讶异了几秒。男人没有对此多做评价，尼尔十分感谢他的沉默，并在这份沉默被打破之前就轻轻撤开手指，从床边溜走了。

诺埃尔不是完全不能起身，但在短时间内最好也别乱动得太厉害。尼尔非常大方地表示了“你可以稍微差遣我一段时间”，诺埃尔对着他摆手，说自己也不是那种很喜欢且习惯于要人照料的类型。尼尔给床上的伤患拿来了冰可乐，又把一台打他们搬进来起就没用上过几回的古董收音机也拎进了他的房间，插上电之后随便调了个谈话节目的频道供他解闷。收音机就放在床头柜上，要是感到困了稍微一抬胳膊就能将它关掉。做完这一切之后尼尔才停止了绕着他继续打转，并在诺埃尔没法灵便地下床来进行阻止的情况下开始到处乱翻。

其实平日里诺埃尔不在家的时候他也能到处乱翻，但这种事在当着本人的面做时还是要更为理直气壮一些。在收音机放出的浮夸笑声中，卧床的男人大声叹气。尼尔检查过了他的衣柜，里面整齐地叠放着一些衬衫，挂着一些五颜六色的网球衫和羊毛衫，还有成套的正装外衣和长裤，领带、内衣和袜子则在不同的抽屉层。他又转去了桌边，从抽屉格里翻出了几个带有编号的文件夹，以及还没来得及塞进文件夹内归档的纸张。旁边较小的一个抽屉里则是一些杂物，一盒蓝色的印泥，刻着阿拉伯语的铜币，脱落的子弹壳，表面已被锈蚀的齿轮，停走的石英表，系着红绳的金属环。

“你在看什么呢？”诺埃尔问。

“你的收藏。”尼尔说，“你的喜好还真够奇怪的。”

“大多是些纪念品。”诺埃尔说，“来自于我过去的一些任务。”

尼尔盯着那些零零散散的小物件多看了一会儿，试图为它们编排出一些可能的来历。“你的意思是，它们是你的过往人生的一部分碎片。”他慢慢说。

“对。”诺埃尔说，“你应该看出来了，我的人生真的没什么意思。”

这就取决于评价者的视角了。对于真正关心那些的人来说，再平凡的故事也不是无趣的。男孩关上抽屉，扭头看向依然趴着不动的男人。他想起之前的一个夜晚，低沉的声音伴他入眠，然后他的梦里有了日落、鸥鸟和海潮。他不讨厌这样。

“等你有空而且有力气的时候，”尼尔说，“你可以继续讲给我听。”

医护人员在晚间按时上门。艾弗斯打来一通电话，尼尔帮忙把手机递给了他们的伤员。他们草草聊了几句这次的事故，之后接电话的男人告诉艾弗斯，接下来的行动指挥工作他可以全权代理。尼尔在跟人学习陪护要点的时候偷空听了听，然后继续认真地记下换药的时间和手法，以及判断伤势是在好转还是在恶化的方式。医护人员再三叮嘱他情况不对立即联系专业人士，尼尔答应下来，并如愿获得了三天左右不受打扰的时间。男人挂掉电话，用非常奇怪的眼神打量了他许久。

不管此时的尼尔·莱恩察觉到与否，他都已经开始在特定的人选面前逐渐放下防备了，而且拥有了一定程度的亲近欲望。同时他很自私，算是某种青少年特有且很容易拥有的特质，一旦认定了什么就会本能地去排挤周围的干扰因素。诺埃尔在相对别扭的姿势中吃了些东西，在旁人的搀扶下稍微离开了一会儿床，去进行正常的排泄和洗漱，并简单地擦了身。尼尔也填了填肚子，他在更晚的时候回到了男人的房间，帮忙关掉已经开始播放舒缓旋律的收音机，随后就这么抱着枕头穿着睡衣裤站定在床边。

“诺埃尔。”他说，“给我腾块地方。”

男人沉默了约莫半分钟，随后一脸严肃地说：“我会打鼾。”

“你才不会呢。”尼尔撇了下嘴。

“我真的会。之前你没听见过只是因为房间的隔音条件不错。”诺埃尔坚持道，“近距离听就是另一回事了。你还在发育期，需要高质量的睡眠。”

“我担心你一个翻身就压到背然后伤口又恶化。”尼尔指出，“我得确保你在睡觉的时候足够老实。”

“为了你的训练课？”

“是啊，就当是这样吧。”

他们又僵持了半分钟，然后男人一脸无可奈何地闭上了眼。这就是默认同意了。尼尔得意洋洋地在床头放下自己的枕头，小心地钻进被褥下方。他伸手关了灯，让房间浸入夜色。床铺和被褥都足够宽，两个人在互不挨挤的情况下进行共享也绰绰有余。及至真正躺下之后，尼尔忽然又有些不敢转过身去看那个人了。他就这么面向床沿侧躺着，疑心于那个人是否在黑暗中又睁眼望着了自己。他花了很长时间才平复下心绪，从提心吊胆中慢慢松下弦来之后立即拥有了困意。

他当然没被鼾声打扰到睡眠。只有低缓的呼吸，没有挨他太近，但也离他不远。一起一伏，一起一伏，像是不会停歇的海潮，长久而恒定地存在于那里。

像是宁静的滩涂。像是港湾。

男孩闭上眼睛，沉陷进那样的梦里。

三天后尼尔又被带走了一回。艾弗斯的追查有了新进展，作为线索提供人的尼尔前去帮忙确认。与此同时，莱恩先生的租屋迎来了一位访客，算是意料之外情理之中。来人戴着一顶褪色的棒球帽，扎起一束的金发歪在左肩上，仿佛连光泽都暗淡了几分。“抱歉我来迟了。”他沙哑着声音对男人进行问候，“希望你这边一切都好。”

他的颧骨和眉骨上都挂着淤青，嘴角也破了，这还仅仅是表露在外的部分。男人先是面露诧异，后浮现出关切之色。“怎么回事？”他的声音里带着一丝紧张，“你跟谁打架了？”

尼尔·伊纳尔摘下帽子，将它捏在手里。他有很多话可说，他也可以直接抛出几句质问：你早就知道对不对？你为什么不告诉我？还有别的、更为年长的尼尔，这一事实带给他的冲击感足够毁坏他一直以来的勇气和决心。这意味着很多，比如他失败的可能性其实已经具象化了，他的努力注定要以徒劳无功而告终。

但这还不是定局，他这样自我安慰道。只要连着这循环本身一起打破就好。他逼着自己挺起胸膛，他又恢复了一些自信，即便它只是出于自我催眠而产生的错觉。

“别担心。”然后他回答说，“我能搞定的。”

——不。你不会的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及未成年人单方面遭遇猥亵/虐待的叙述背景，还请留意。可适当避雷。

在圣诞节当天，被逮去确认搜查结果的尼尔·莱恩很晚才回到家。诺埃尔已经睡下了，他也没把这位伤患吵醒，自行钻进被窝闷头睡到天亮。在接下来的几天里，生活又变得平静了很多。艾弗斯用电话报来一次好消息，惠勒上门拜访了一回。诺埃尔的伤势没有恶化，他的精神状态也在好转，开始有力气抱怨痒比痛更难熬。尼尔帮忙换药的时候，室内的暖气开得很足。男人赤着上身，将后背露给他，在干净棉球扫过伤处时绷着肩膀一声不吭。

他很能忍痛，不知是受过相关训练还是经历过更糟的情况。尼尔注视着他略微弯曲的颈项，他用力吞咽唾沫时脖子上凸出的血管，他后脑勺修短的发茬。尼尔会在这种时候想起一些零散的细节，在他被这个男人抱进怀里压向地面的时候涌向他的种种。手臂的禁锢，贴着头发的嘴唇，吐词时呼出的温热气流。他试探着向男人靠得更近，又在能够用嘴唇碰到对方的发茬之前停住了。随后他若无其事地回到更安全的距离上，无法确定近来从自己脑子里冒出的古怪冲动都是从何而来。是好奇，还是单纯的效仿？亦或是任何一个像他这么大的青少年都会轻易地沦陷在毫无保留的善意里，无论在此之前曾对别人竖起过多么厚重的防备。

那份善意甚至不需要多么真诚。即使只是纯粹的利益交换，愿意严苛履行契约到这地步也足够令人心生好感。尼尔丢掉了用过的棉球，诺埃尔则扶着膝盖从凳子上站了起来，将自己挪回到床沿重新坐下。

他没有穿回上衣。依照医生的建议，他不再用纱布盖住已经开始正常愈合的伤口，夜间趴着睡觉时也是开足暖气，被褥只盖到腰。尼尔很快地扫了一眼男人的胸腹线条，尽量控制着自己的眼神不显得太失礼，也不要太惊慌失措。随后他侧过身，坐到诺埃尔旁边，伸手去调那台给人打发时间用的古董收音机，几段节日里会在公众场合放烂的旋律从滋滋的电流杂音中短促地滑过去。

“我该提前给你准备好圣诞礼物的。”诺埃尔忽然说。

“你可以之后再补。”尼尔耸了下肩，“我不是很在意具体的时间点。”

诺埃尔低低地笑叹了一声。“凯特该责怪我了。”他咕哝道，“要不是我这些日子都不方便出门，我本来还应该帮她转交一份礼物的。”

尼尔歪过头。这回提到凯特没让他感到疏离，也没有以往很容易出现的那种淡淡的心焦。凯特仍然是凯特，还等候在某个地方，变化不会比他更大。他去想象她在冬日里的模样，穿着浅色毛衫，守在一棵相当高大的冷杉树旁，神情温和地向他望来——这种场景里通常没有她的丈夫的身影。她不在这里。他不在她身边了，已经有些年头了。“你觉得她在这种情况下会送我什么？”他轻声问，“过去她总会提前问我想要什么，然后直接想办法帮我实现心愿。每次都没什么惊喜，但至少不会获得一个很糟的结果。”

“你想要什么呢？”诺埃尔问。

“我不知道。”尼尔伸展了一下小腿，“过去我也只是随便说说。”

过去他不缺乏物质上的馈赠，也不缺乏闲暇时的乐趣。至于“家人的陪伴”这种东西，有时还会显得有些恼人。现在他离过去的那种生活已经很是遥远了，诺埃尔不会随便找个假期就把他带去地球对面的另一个角落，也不会把他拖进一段随时会有一方变得歇斯底里的扭曲关系里。诺埃尔带来的是另一种混乱，危险性与未知感并存。按说在麦克斯迷失于时间缝隙里的那些年间，他已经受够了这一套，但或许是因为能够从另一个角度进行观测了，这一切逐渐变得没那么令人讨厌。

“我以为你会回答‘正常的生活’。”诺埃尔说。尼尔摇了摇头，并察觉到自己可能只是终于开始愿意认清现实了。

“那是不可能实现的。”他轻声说，“从我是萨特的儿子这件事开始，我就不可能摆脱这一切了。”

他也终于又一次明确无误地提起了那个死者。收音机里的歌曲断了，被一段刺耳的杂音所取代。他没再继续调频，直接关闭了它的电源。房间里蓦一下变静了，他收回手，摊在自己的另一面手心里。

“我父亲在我面前提过一次，说将我带来这世上是他最大的罪恶。”他盯着自己的掌纹，“你也这么想吗？”

诺埃尔沉默了一阵，随后叹了口气。“我不是很想为他说话，但我觉得他不是那个意思。”

“我知道，我只是很讨厌被人这么定义自己的人生。”尼尔说。

萨特的继承人，备用的连接点，活着的情报源，随时可以在与未来的博弈中被牺牲掉的一环——甚至不会是由毁灭的余波轻描淡写地扫过，而是故意为之。他会因此而变得特别，但那不是他想要的。他逃掉了，他也不会因此而变得更加平凡。

他捏住自己的手掌。坐在他身边的男人抬起手，抚上他的后脑，凑到离他更近的位置上，在他的额角挨了一下。他捕捉到来自嘴唇的柔软触感，一个平和的、安慰性质的吻。或许有些突兀，但他的内心非常奇异地没有产生丝毫抗拒的情绪。事情就是会这样发生，在他被哄劝、被陪伴且三番五次地被救下性命之后，在火焰回缩为寒霜的那一刻，他就该意识到了，有一些距离的界限已经被打破了。他搂住诺埃尔的手臂，将脑袋枕向男人的肩头。“你在发抖，”他轻轻问，“为什么？”

“我会说将你带到世上是他唯一留下的恩惠。”诺埃尔说。他的声音听上去异常诚恳，又潜藏着太多深重的、无法言说的事物。尼尔垂下眼睑，他又感到有些仓皇了。他将自己稳在原处，勉力笑了一笑。

“用不着这么煽情。”他说，“是我把你的人生变得更糟了，我知道的。”

诺埃尔的伤势在稳定好转，这是当下唯二值得庆幸的事之一。

另一件事是艾弗斯自称捣毁了一个敌对势力的据点，顺便又从那边缴获了不少用得上的物资。诺埃尔还被关在租屋，有时会接待几个上门来的客人，获知一些新情报后做出一些决定，但没有一个人允许他完全回到原本的岗位上去。医护人员说他的伤口会留下瘢痕，很难彻底消除。诺埃尔对此表现得相当无所谓。

尼尔还是会跟他睡在同一张床上。距离安全，互不相碰。他们的睡相都不太差，倒也没出现过那种翌日醒来就贴作一团然后在反应过度间导致伤口裂开的尴尬场景。尼尔开始不再始终把脸对着床沿，他会在黑暗中转过身，望着男人相隔不太远的侧脸轮廓。他多了些心事，他会在入梦前的一小段时间里安静思索。有关于现状与未来，有关于他和身边的这个男人。他们被“各取所需”这种简陋的借口联系在一起，他逐渐察觉到那的确是一个借口。

一月中旬时诺埃尔的活动能力差不多恢复到了正常水准。新学期也开始了，尼尔把枕头拿回了自己的房间。他不必再一直绕着伤患打转，也不必再帮忙换药。他拥有了更多自己的时间，他用这些时间来走神，怀疑他们之间的距离是否回到了原位。他会忽然莫名其妙地陷入一小段沮丧中，然后醒过神来嘲笑自己的多愁善感。这必然也是某种青春期特有的问题。

另一个转机出现在他拿走枕头之后的那个周末。起因倒是很平常，他把东西忘在浴室，并在翻了一会儿橱柜后才缓慢地意识到这个问题。他退了回去，诺埃尔已经占用了那里，但门没有锁。不同于他在刚住进来时的警戒，这个男人似乎没有在私生活方面特别防备他，留出的床上空间和任他乱翻的个人物品已经说明了这点。于是尼尔直接推门进去了，目标物件就摆在面池前。他走过去，非常坦然地侧对着淋浴喷头所在的方向说：“我忘记拿走手机。”

“你可以直接叫我递给你的。”诺埃尔说。

他连浴帘也没拉一下，这会儿声音有些发闷。喷头被他拿在身前，水流细细地浇在他的胸腹间。他的后背没有做额外的防护措施。“你的背已经能正常沾水了吗？”尼尔问他。

“你应该知道该怎么判断。”诺埃尔说。

“只是确认一下。”尼尔说，手向旁边挪去，扶在了面池边缘，“需要帮忙的话就叫我。”

“暂时不用，谢谢。”诺埃尔礼貌地答道。

他关掉喷头，似乎已经差不多完事。水声的忽然消失在话音落下后的空白中造成了一片微妙的尴尬感，按说尼尔应该冷静地拿起手机离开这方空间，把擦拭和穿衣的部分都留给浑身赤裸着的男人来独自完成。但也许是因为该死的青春期冲动所致，他的目光控制不住地下落，很快扫过了某个关键部位。然后他下意识地吹了声口哨。

“看上去不错。”他说，“高于平均值。”

适当表现出一点儿轻佻能在部分场合有效地缓解尴尬，并在另一些场合起到反作用。糟糕的是，有些年轻人在懂得闭嘴更好之前永远不知道自己的行为会导向哪种情况。尼尔眼睁睁地看着男人的神色变了，那双深棕色的眼睛里压抑着怒焰，透露出的一点儿锋芒令它们变得锐利而明亮。“你怎么知道平均值是什么？”他沉声问。尼尔张了张嘴，后知后觉地意识到自己说漏了一些事。

“我瞎说的。”他尝试补救。没什么作用，紧促苍白得叫人能一眼看出这是在说谎。男人从浴缸里跨出来，尼尔后退了一步，腰脊撞上了面池的硬边。他的手肘向后弯折、发抖，他的嗓子也一阵发干，尽管他明知道那股怒意多半不是冲着自己来的。这是这个男人头一次在他面前展现出这般鲜明的怒火吗？即使在被卷入可能危及性命的事故时，这位信条的领头人都要表现得更冷静些。他从墙沿的支架上抓过浴袍，裹住了自己的身体。这几个动作让尼尔稍稍松了口气，但在诺埃尔留意到这点后，他的脸色变得更难看了几分。

他停在三步开外，没有继续逼近。“尼尔。”他轻声说，“告诉我实情。”

“……没什么。”尼尔咕哝道。他可以就这样闭上嘴，逃出这扇门，把自己闷回房间。他知道如果自己那样做了，面前的男人不会跟在他身后穷追不舍。他的后背紧绷着，他的脚仿佛被钉在了地面上。他觉得真要逃走的话又显得太过软弱了。这不是什么适合分享或倾诉的话题，也不是非得剖给人看不可。他没想过要以此来博取同情，反正跟时间和空间上的牢笼相比，别的细枝末节还不至于令他特别记恨。

但是诺埃尔向他提问了，他觉得自己没必要隐瞒到底。仅此而已。

“有的时候他们会……威胁我。如果我不够听话，就让我吃些苦头，那之类的。”他含糊地说，伸出手来比划了两下——对着男人已经被遮挡起来的腰下的部位。他的确见过一些了，隔着牢笼，或玻璃，或就在不远处。他在这方面也说不上是懵懂无知。有的时候他能目击到一两起真人秀，男人和女人，男人和同性。也不全是为了泄欲，有时是用作折磨。就好像他曾见过父亲在相距不到十英尺的地方用枪爆掉背叛者的脑袋，血混着坚硬的黏稠的碎片溅落在地板上。有时人们在他附近互相亲吻，有时他们用拳头把另一方砸到血流不止、说不出完整的话而只能呜咽，然后凶狠地戳刺落败者来享受这一刻，用的是尖刀或性器都并无本质上的区别。有些人会刻意将这过程展现给他看，再将用完的东西朝向他的脸，个中意味跟漆黑的枪口和擦亮的刀刃没有什么不同。“基本上都只是露出来吓唬我的。”他补充道，“毕竟要是做得太过分了，我就更不可能配合了。他们是想寻求合作，尽管这种合作关系不够对等，但我也还处在‘道具’的范畴内。”他咧了下嘴，然后稍微吸了口气。他的手肘还在隐隐发抖。“而不是玩物。”

他在最后一刻避开了对方的眼睛。“尼尔。”男人叫他。他加深呼吸，努力稳住了自己的手臂。

“没什么的。”他接着说，“最过分的大概也就是真的塞了我一点……小玩意儿。普通的异物。为了测试我的反应。就像观察笼子里的小白鼠。跟扇耳光和皮带抽打差不多，没有多少性的意味。”他用舌尖抵住上颚，眼睛快速地向上一瞟，又重新垂下了眼睑。“事实证明我的反应很无聊，而且这只会导致我随口胡说害得他们吃更多苦头。后来就没人这么做了。”他低声道，“这还不至于让我留下那种特别深刻的心理阴影。”

空气凝滞了几秒。尼尔慢慢缩回手臂，插进自己的裤袋。在离他不远的地方，那股鲜明的怒意正在悄然变化，不再那么尖锐、仿佛随时都会迸裂开来。任何一种愤怒都会逐渐沉寂下去，有的会变作恐惧，有的会变作悔恨。

“我该早些找到你的。”男人说。他的声音很是低沉，每一个音节都在下坠。尼尔站直了些，安静地凝望了他片刻。

“你在生气。”尼尔说。

“我不会对一个孩子下狠手。绑作人质，当作筹码，或以伤害他来取乐。不。”男人说得斩钉截铁，“在任何情况下都不。”

“我也不再是个孩子了。”尼尔说。

他望着男人的面孔，几乎是困惑地从中读出了痛苦的意味。他也不是真的无法理解，只不过是还不敢确信——当真有人会因他的遭遇而替他感到难过。这个人不是他真正的亲人，被他牵连着吃了不少苦头，受了需要闭门休养的重伤，但没有怨恨他、没有认为他吃些苦头也是理所当然的。活在暗处的人也能固守良知吗？假若这一切都仅仅是良善所能囊括的范畴。但其实事情早就变得更复杂了，他是知道的。他轻轻踏前一步，又是一步，到了男人的面前。他垂下肩膀，而诺埃尔揽住他，从他的后脑抚摸到他的背脊。

那面手掌忽然停住了。“如果你对我接触你的方式感到不适……”

“没有。”尼尔立即说。他的声音有些尖，他被自己吓了一跳，赶忙向下压了压嗓子。“没有。没关系。你可以碰我。”

“我希望这是因为你真的不会反感，”诺埃尔缓声道，“而不是因为我救过你的命。”

“这很难定义。”尼尔说。他抬眼望着年长的男人，略一抿唇，而后重新启开声音。“但我觉得……”

他没有说完。他觉得怎样都好，更近些也好，更危险些也好。他半阖上眼睑，安静地凑上前去，侧过嘴唇轻轻贴着了男人的脸颊。不至于太过冒犯，也可以自行选用不同的诠释。问候，致谢，晚辈的尊崇，少年人的示好，或只是更为单纯的一个吻。他小心翼翼，生怕自己会被推开。他没有被推开。男人仍然揽着他的后背，指腹隔衣贴着他的脊骨，微微打着颤。那阵细小的颤抖应和了他心尖上的一点，蝴蝶的翅翼从那里拂过，而后缓慢下降，扑簌在他的胃里，温暖地化开了存在既久、似有若无的结。

在一个人十四岁的那年，一切问题都是关于边界。旧的环境，新的环境，远去的束缚与陈旧的生活，以及人与人之间的距离。缺失的父辈，被填补的空档。一个在多数时都停留在安全线之外的人，若非必要就不会刻意对人做出更为亲昵的举止。他们一同住了半年，真正贴近彼此的次数稀少得可怜，然而一旦发生，至少其中一方的态度又会决绝得令人吃惊。

边界会被打破，会淡化，会逐渐消失。在一个人毫无保留地释放出善意时，这个过程会变得异常容易。获得栖身之所，接受庇护，习惯于陪伴，然后被救下性命。若非铁石心肠，便都无法对这接连发生的一切做到视而不见。它们会将少年人的防备侵蚀了去、缓慢消融，然后在某一刻突然击得粉碎。对于尼尔·莱恩来说，那一刻或许已经出现过了。

他仍然睡在自己的房间里。他在半梦半醒间回忆他所听到过的某个男人的过往经历，那些奇奇怪怪的、距他很是遥远的故事。他在梦里去到船上，和那个人一同望着远处翻卷的海潮。他醒来后跑去向人问候，他主动提议要远行。不用太急，也许有朝一日。他们可以分享一些难能可贵的假日时光，记下一些新的故事。男人会揉揉他的脑袋，有时会揉乱他的头发。他不讨厌这样。

二月的时候诺埃尔终于又一次独自出了远门。留言条出现在冰箱门上，写明了归来的时间，精确到几时几分。尼尔独自在家住了半个星期，从学校回来之后没事就盯着那张字条疑神疑鬼。早先的背伤在愈合之后还会给任务造成什么实质性的影响吗？如果又有人打他个措手不及该怎么办？干这行的人再怎么经验丰富也无法保证行动过程中完全不会出现意外，更别提有些行动在事前就会规划出必要的牺牲。此前尼尔没有深入去想这方面的事，现在他开始意识到了，再出现更大的危机可能会造成一些他无法接受的结果。

但诺埃尔通常是守时的。就算有时候会稍微迟些，也不会偏差太远。

他所写下的时限要到了。当天的伦敦又在下雨，尼尔在雨夜中下了楼，撑着家中最大的一把伞走到室外。雨渐渐大了，路灯的光亮都被模糊，有人在融化了流淌着的光雾中缓缓走近，雨水洗刷着万事万物，从他湿透的衬衣间浸下血污，顺着裤管淌流到地砖之间，化散在他的脚步后方。他驻足在路灯柱下，看上去疲惫且狼狈不堪。

尼尔望着他的鞋跟边蜿蜒的红痕。“不是我的。”他解释说。

尼尔点了下头。尽管对于被留下的人而言，哪怕只是捕捉到一些发生过惨烈事件的证明，就无法获得全然的心安了。他将伞举高了些，盖住男人的头顶。他用空出的左臂抱住对方的躯干。他感到冷，寒冷从浸湿的衣物间渗透过来。他瑟缩了一下，又抱得更紧了些。

“下次叫上我一起。”他低声说，“我怕你不回来了。”


	9. Chapter 9

依照当前所持有的身份证明上显示的出生日期，事发时尼尔·莱恩已经满十五岁了。依照生理年龄计算，实际上应该也差不离多远。这是一个不尴不尬的年纪，算不得成熟也不够独立，但也已经脱离了孩童的轮廓，成为模糊的、正在蛹中的不确定的形貌。这种不确定并不体现在对着镜子打量自己的时候，但会体现在旁人看来的目光当中。忽然间所有人都开始用更加谨慎和好奇的态度来待他了，拿捏不好玩笑的边界，也无法把控好和他之间的距离。

这里的“所有人”指的是学校以外的人，或说得更确切一点，和信条扯得上关系的人。尼尔知道自己的个头变高了，脸孔也在逐渐褪去稚气，换套老成些的打扮再把帽檐压低些甚至可以拿着假证去泡酒吧。诺埃尔看向他的方式变得愈发古怪，但因为其中的亲密意味微妙地变多了些，这反而叫他感到欢喜。

他们的身高差距更小了，再长上几年他应该会变得比诺埃尔更高。假如那会儿他们还能在一起生活，事情或许变得很有趣。假如那时候他还没感到厌倦或惧怕、从而选择独自一人逃走，鼓起勇气去亲吻也会变成一件相对容易的事。但他当然也知道，他最好还是别去习惯某一种生活。他始终活在混沌无常里。

就好像他内心深处的某处早就知道了，当他拿起枪的那一刻，它就一定会有真的派上用场的一天。这一天出现在他十五岁那年的暑假，他从外头回家，回到那间他已经开始觉得亲切的租屋。门是关着的，但门锁边上有划痕，不是那种因为喝醉酒了对不准钥匙而留下的。那时候他已经学会了在包底藏一把小型手枪，无论是背包还是提包、上学用的还是普通闲逛用的，并在这样做时尽量避开需要安检的场所。他在门外多站了两分钟，然后打开挎包，单手伸进夹层，从底部拿出那把他已经在反复拆装中摸透了的防身武器。这时候他的肩上多了一只手，他一个激灵并猛然回头，他名义上的养父在唇边竖着一根手指。诺埃尔神情冷峻，对他做口型说“让我来”。

尼尔迟疑了片刻，还是向旁侧转、让开了身位。

门开了。最初的一段时间是平静的，他们走进室内，开始分头辨识起遭人入侵的迹象。地毯边缘有小半个脚印，看上去像故意留下的。诺埃尔走在前头，尼尔落后一步，他用手腕去碰男人的手肘，将那块痕迹指给他看。诺埃尔深吸了一口气，顺着印下的足尖的指引转向了起居室。

他们都猜到了入侵者可能还没离开，但没料到第一枚子弹在他们实际踏进起居室之前就出现了。好在他们都足够警惕，双双贴着死角的边缘前进，规避动作也因此变得容易了许多。尼尔直接贴在了墙上，而诺埃尔一个闪身侧滚在地，还没完全爬起来就返还了一枪回去。一共三个人，一人对付一个还有多的，打得一手好算盘——可惜低估了两个“莱恩”的实际战斗力。诺埃尔直接击伤了其中一人的腿，随后又冲着他的胸口补了一枪。他倒在地上抽搐时，他的同伴开始胡乱扫射。有人直接冲着尼尔来了，当事人被恼人的动静弄得一阵烦闷之余及时躲闪。他的力量和体格都不占优势，但他至少能保证自己不那么容易被抓住。他假装在被打烂的茶几边绊了一下，并在来人袭向自己时快速弹身起来，一击打中了对方的喉咙。随后他用枪托砸上这个痛苦咳嗽起来的家伙的太阳穴将其击昏，留了个能用来审问的活口。

他再抬起头来时，诺埃尔已经跟最后剩下的那个人扭打在了一起。两个人的枪都还没脱手，但胳膊也都被对手奋力扭向了扣下扳机也难以奏效的角度。诺埃尔的脑袋被顶得撞了下沙发角，这让他手头力道一泄，另一个杀手立刻将胳膊抬高了些，枪口逐渐指向了他的脑袋。尼尔在那一瞬间重新举起了枪，他收紧手指的时候比自己预想中的要更为平静。早在他成为尼尔之前，麦克西姆·萨特就看惯了这一切。他会感到心烦意乱，因为他发觉自己总也摆脱不掉这些麻烦事。

——但如果说他已经接受了这点。

枪响了两次，分别在那个人的脖子和脑袋上开了洞。他的动作停住了，而诺埃尔一把推开他，脸上沾了些血斑。尼尔抿着嘴唇，下意识地想要避开男人的目光。他盯着那死者头颈处血肉模糊的伤口看，很难看，寻常的青少年都不会愿意直视这种画面。他见惯了。死在安德烈·萨特手下的人，死在围绕着安德烈·萨特的继承者爆发的争夺战当中的人。没有人会在乎他的年纪多大，是否愿意看这些。诺埃尔站了起来，走到他身畔，没有斥责他，而是横过手掌轻轻挡住了他的眼睛。

尼尔哽住了。这时他才察觉到自己的手在发抖。他垂下手臂，而男人揽住了他的肩膀。“我得叫人来帮忙收拾一下。”诺埃尔说。

“这还有个活口。”尼尔低声说，“你不打算审问他吗？”

“不是现在，也不是在这里。”诺埃尔说，“现在我们该走了。我们得去别的地方住一段时间。”

“好。”尼尔柔和地应道。

“你得去住校。”诺埃尔接着说，“不需要太久，但至少一学期。”

“好。”

“周末可以回来，不过要提前跟我打招呼。”

“好。”

“还有，”男人搭在他肩头的手轻轻拍了一拍，“你得再多练习一下反追踪能力。”

“好。”

“停止说‘好’。”

“……好。”

“很好。”诺埃尔说，“去收拾你的东西。”

他放开了尼尔。尼尔睁开眼，没再去看倒在地上的死人。他迈出脚步，跌跌撞撞地跑向自己的房间。他的胃里揪紧了，他并不感到恶心想吐，他只是感到疲惫。

他在很小的时候就知道了死的含义。轻飘飘的，很容易达成。被推下高楼，被扔进海中，被埋在花园里。他见过还在挣扎的人，也见过尸体。他不可能记得每一张缺乏生机的扭曲的脸孔。他知道倘若自己再不谨慎一点，他也会成为这类轻飘飘离开的人当中的一员。现在他杀了人，亲手去做的感觉和旁观时还是有些不同。

现在他没有时间沉浸在这种复杂又伤感的情绪里，诺埃尔的决定逼着他手头忙碌起来。证件，衣物，学校的东西，别的私人物品。诺埃尔说去别的地方住一阵，但言下之意必然是“要做好不会再回来的准备”。一刻钟后尼尔从自己的房间出来，又闪身钻进了另一间卧室。他从抽屉格里翻出那些零零碎碎的小玩意儿，铜币、子弹壳、石英表、金属环等一系列杂物。他将它们全都塞进了一个收纳盒里。诺埃尔也进来了，盯着还没阖上的盒子看了几秒。“那些东西丢了也行。”他说。

“不行。”尼尔说，“它们代表了你的一部分人生。”

“不是什么好的回忆。”男人说。他沉默了一小会儿，垮下肩膀，没有继续强调这部分额外负重的不必要性。“但如果你想留着的话，请便。”

他们将一地狼藉抛在身后，回到了那栋尼尔所知道的安全屋。转变进行得安静而快速，他们重新安置下来，然后诺埃尔独自出了门。审问总得进行下去，不管是不是由他亲自执行，他都得去提取到一个结果。于是尼尔又独自待在这空荡荡的房子里了，在住惯了租屋之后，这儿显得陌生又冷清。

他去洗手，然后去洗澡。他把自己泡进浴缸，让掌纹浸湿发皱，他以为自己会在清水中看见化散的血污。什么也没有。他搓洗自己，从头到脚仔仔细细。他在那儿泡到水开始变凉，他站起来，迈出浴缸，跌到镜子面前去打量自己。他长高了，他会变得与他的父亲相像吗？还是那个无力护住他的母亲？许多事情都是模糊的、悬而未决的，如同镜面上浮起的水雾。雾气在消散，他得以重新看见自己的脸孔。仍然年轻，仍然不够决绝。假使说有什么东西已经改变了，那便是他知道那些隐约可见的仓皇将会投往何处。

他又等到了深夜。他没做噩梦，他根本没有试图入睡。他在捕捉到有人进屋的动静时从床上坐起来，摸着黑走出了卧室门。另一间卧室在二楼，他便抱着枕头上了楼。那里还亮着灯，刚刚回来的男人坐在床沿脱外衣，见到尼尔的时候动作滞住了。他们不是头一次睡在同一张床上了，但这种事必然会随着青少年的体态成长而愈发显得怪异。尼尔只披了一条浴袍，甚至没有系好腰带。他把枕头扔到床头，坦然地向男人展示了自己除开浴袍的确什么也没穿。

男人的喉结滑动了一下。他没有错过这点。

他知道那不是单纯被吓到的表现。他知道自己的模样对于面前的男人来说并不是完全不具备性吸引力。这些都能被解读出来，误读的概率很小。他走上前去，试图按住男人的肩。诺埃尔用手肘挡住他进一步的动作，不过没有干脆利落地将他推开。诺埃尔看上去不太愿意就这样接受，但好像也没办法直接拒绝他。这是一个还算积极的讯号。尼尔轻轻笑了一声，他不知道自己此时的表情究竟是怎样的，他知道的是当男人看向他的时候，眼神里的防线在逐渐溃退。

“我从一开始就不可能置身事外。”他轻声说，“从我是萨特的儿子这件事开始。”

他抬手关了顶灯，只留下暗淡昏黄的夜灯。黑暗从四面八方涌上来，蛰伏在一小圈微光之外窥视着他们。“尼尔？”男人低声叫他，声音里带着几分犹疑，就好像他的目的表现得还不够明显似的。他捧住男人的脸颊，他将头颈前倾。

“诺埃尔。”他温柔地唤道。

只不过是一个假名。是为了他才出现的假名。他们本质上都是游离在普罗大众之外的那一类人，倘若没有准绳拴住他们，就很容易被站在他们对立面的那些人同化。过去被抹消，未来也不明朗，真实的记录遗失在时间的灰烬里。在炸弹被引爆之前扼杀源头的人注定不会被作为英雄铭记，因为唯一可能被看见的只有他们手上溅到的血。现在他也做了相同的事，现在他也是其中的一员了。

“……现在我算是你的同伙了吗？”他问道，不等人回答便进一步低下头去，撞上了男人的嘴唇。

诺埃尔沉默着。他的眼里写着矛盾。尼尔把他推在床头，试图爬到他的膝上，他在两人的嘴唇错开的些微间隙里叹气。“你还太年轻了。”他说。

“对你来说我永远都会是更加年轻的一方。”尼尔说，“这不是借口。”

“你要知道，涉及时间的问题对于我们来说都不是绝对的。”男人说。

“那么你宁可我再回到时间循环里去困上个一年半载，再跑出来的时候对你来说就‘足够大了’？”尼尔抚摸着他的脸，拇指压着他的颧骨，“你知道我真的会那么做。”

“不，你不会的。”诺埃尔笃定道。尼尔又吻了他一下，他的表情变了，介于苦闷与无奈之间。“别做傻事。”他说。

他有充足的理由把尼尔推开。比如他从一开始就不是为此而收留这男孩的，比如成年人都会用的那一套说辞：这只是青春期的一时冲动，你还不能完全为自己的行为负责。倘若将这些理由摊到明面上来，必然会引发争论并引得尼尔为自己辩解：不，我们早就以相对平等的地位开始交易了，我有能力为自己做出的决定负责，反正这也不会牵连到别人。

他们本该就此发生争执，而争执至少会导致其中一方受到伤害。留给诺埃尔犹豫的时间很短，因为尼尔已经抱住了他，手臂缠住他的躯干。尼尔将嘴唇贴在他耳边，重复呢喃着他的名字。男人僵硬着，迟迟不愿动弹。这时他的手机屏幕亮了一下，那小东西躺在他的枕头另一侧，恰好位于尼尔看不见的角度上。是一条短信，用全大写拼出，足够醒目又足够安静。是警示，也是恳求。是人在走投无路时才会发出的那类呼唤。

那条信息写着“不要拒绝”。

此时的尼尔是看不见的，唯有手机的主人能看见。发信人是S，不是萨特，是斯塔茨。“见鬼。”男人嘶声道，“见鬼，我是说——”

正在试图继续吻他的青少年顿住了，探头探脑地试图弄清他忽然开始对着空气咒骂的缘由。男人及时伸手想去按熄屏幕，这时它又闪动了一下。他的手掌恰好阻住尼尔的视线，而不至于让他自己看不清上头新弹出来的文字框。来自同一个发信人，间隔很短，依然是用全大写拼出的。

第二条信息写着“别把他独自留下”。

男人的手掌抖了一抖，旋即把手机塞进了枕头底下。他扭过脸来，不再避开尼尔的目光，他的呼吸变得紧促了。他看向尼尔的方式又变得古怪了，不似在看着一个比自己年轻得多的活人，而更像是在看着一卷胶带、一本影集，一团泥土从柔软到定塑形貌的过程，一具存在于石料中的躯体被打磨出来。他短促地笑了一声，他反抱住尼尔的后背，指尖陷在浴袍的柔软面料里，凶狠地按着年轻人的脊椎骨节。

“诺埃尔？”有感于他的态度转变之迅速，尼尔迷惑地喊他。男人将他抱得更紧，贴着他的肩颈沉沉呼吸，吐出字词时几乎是在嚅嗫。

“我永远没法摆脱掉你的，是不是？”男人说，“我早该知道了。”

当晚的事态进展不太顺利，但已经超出了尼尔的预料。这间卧室的床头柜里备着润滑液，尼尔明智地没有对此刨根究底。他脱掉了那件浴袍，全裸着骑在男人腰间，用手掌描绘对方的性器形状。他的养父，他的交易对象，或只是一个将他从曼哈顿下城区里捞了出来、试图带他进入另一种生活的人。他们只留了一盏夜灯，不至于完全摸黑行动，也不至于因为太亮而让彼此的尴尬和犹豫都毫无遁形。尼尔边往那根阴茎上涂抹油液，边不安地想象它进入自己的方式。高于平均值，他多半会被弄痛。他小口地咽着唾沫，脸上发烫。他还不知为何妥协了的男人揉了一会儿他的臀肉，随后开始用手指操他。

并不粗暴，甚至太过缓慢了。没有多少亵玩的意味，而是一点点突进再试探他的承受限度。尼尔将头垂得更低了，他变得无法很好地控制自己手头的动作。他当然在紧张，有一部分他还在心底尖叫着想要逃跑。男人的指节碾着他的肠肉缓缓转动，又尝试着去触按他的前列腺。他的掌心包住了男人的龟头，他的另一只手搓摩着下方的冠状沟。男人的鼻息变得愈发粗沉，按说这是应当让他感到危险的讯号。他没有弹身起来，他用小腿夹着对方的胯骨。有更多指节塞进了他的屁股，让抽插活动的节奏变得稍稍快了些。

他喘着气，有些不知如何是好。那些手指在反复捣弄间逐渐抠开了他的肛门，佐以适量的润滑液让那儿变得湿润柔软。尼尔将眼睛闭上一半，他觉得对方没完全脱掉的裤子变得有些碍事，于是他改而去拉男人的裤腰。在可活动空间遭受姿势制约的情况下，脱掉剩余衣物的动作会变得相对笨拙，他们花了些时间才变得完全赤裸相对，然后尼尔憋住一口气，手指扶着了男人的阴茎，让它贴着自己的股缝缓缓刺入沟壑。

以这样的方式跟人性交意味着他能掌握住速度和节奏，这会让他不至于太过惊慌失措。但他低估了自己事实上的紧张程度，他在身体真正被性器戳开时直接僵住了，他努力想将腰胯往下压，造成的结果只是让他的腿根一阵抽搐、钝痛接踵而至。那东西还是太粗，刚进去一截就让他发抖得厉害，将他的肠壁内部撑得满满当当，坚实得令他心生畏惧。他甚至没有留意到自己是从何时开始抽噎的，直到诺埃尔托起他的腿股强行退了出去、又将他按到一旁侧躺好，他才发觉自己正不停流着眼泪。“对、对不起，”他小声地、断断续续地说，“对不起，我觉得我应该可以……”

“尼尔。”男人按住他的嘴唇，“你用不着为此道歉。”

尼尔瞪着眼，他的脑子里一团乱，但他知道他不能、也不想让这一晚的尝试就此结束。他抓住男人的手腕，希望这能表达他并不想被裹上浴袍送回楼下的意思。诺埃尔吻了一下他的鬓角，低语时声音是沙哑的：“我们可以尝试些别的。”

“你可以，”尼尔试着提出，“用我的腿或者……”

其实他不确定自己都胡言乱语了些什么。他只知道随后诺埃尔的确反压到了他的身上，轻轻握着了他的脚踝，将他的双腿都推得反折起来，嘱咐他稍微夹紧些。他拼命那样做了，而那根坚实的阴茎钻进他的腿缝，在抽动间时而猛一下蹭过他的阴囊。他仰在枕面上，望着男人的脸，他知道自己比任何时候都更接近于一样道具——纯然供人泄欲，而本人无法从这样的行为中获得足量的性刺激。但他奇异地不感到被那样对待了，也许是因为男人凝视他的眼神过于专注、乃至有些热忱，也许是因为他们肌肤相贴的方式足够温缓、不会刺激过度亦不再痛。诺埃尔动得愈来愈快，在角度变换间不可避免地磨蹭到了他的性器。尼尔呻吟起来，他会想象那股冲劲陷进更适合它的地方，让他尖叫不止又浑身发软，假如他能做好准备……

他为自己的想象颤栗不已。他努力并着腿根直至那缝隙和他的小腹都被蹭上了男人射出来的精液，然后在他冷静下来之前，他的肛门就又一次被人用手指撬开了。诺埃尔的手指很长，且这回不是只在穴口附近打转了。他抠进了更深的地方，让并拢的指节代替他的阴茎进行戳刺搅动。他的手头动作稳得可怕，每一下翻搅都精准地捣在能让尼尔发抖蜷缩的点上。尼尔张着嘴喘气，双眼又一次被泪水蒙住。他知道这不是进犯，更接近于爱抚，替他激发并纾解尚未得到宣泄的那部分欲望。诺埃尔，他喃喃唤着他仅知道的那个名字，诺埃尔——你会信任我吗？在他们当下的处境里，那甚至是比爱更为沉重的定义。而那男人在他哭叫着快要高潮时俯下身来，使得他能准确无误地听清答案。

“我会的。”男人说。

两天过后，信条的领头人再度光顾了克罗伊登的基地。他没能在这里逮到给他发短信的人，只有一个看上去心不在焉的本科生。尼尔·伊纳尔当然也清楚他们大致进展到了哪个地步，这是他不会试图去更改的部分。“感觉如何？”他问道。

“糟透了。”诺埃尔说。

“是啊，我也这么觉得。”尼尔叹息了一声，“劳驾夸奖一下我在这方面的精进程度。”

“倒不是说这个。”男人咕哝道，“我的意思是，这比我想象中的时间点要早太多了。”

他的口吻里多少有些责怪之意。当然了，不管哪个尼尔——只要是比他的养子大的——都有能力在事前稍微提醒他两句，而不是任由它毫无征兆地发生并把他弄得措手不及。不过尼尔有自己的考量，不管哪个尼尔都知道如若事态不是那样进展的，诺埃尔提前知晓了可能发生的事，他都可能会尝试回避它。伊纳尔不愿它被回避，斯塔茨则在尽力阻止现实脱轨。原则是信息控制。

“唔。”伊纳尔说，“严格来说你们两个拿着的都是假身份，不能按照一般的法律条文论处。”

“这不是重点。”男人说。

“重点是你早该醒悟过来了。”伊纳尔说，“在我们以那种方式见面之后，你就该有所准备了。”

他是萨特死后最先出现的尼尔。急匆匆地找到正在寻找他的人，蛮不讲理地占据了情人的角色。他必然是从未来逆行回来与你相见的，诺埃尔。在他决定要踏上这段旅途的那一天，你以为他有多大呢？毕竟在与你重逢的两年之后，现在的他也依然年轻。

你知道的，该发生之事必然会发生。这才是你选择妥协的缘由。在这样堪称冷酷的命定论中，性和伦理所能扮演的角色反而是最为微不足道的。


	10. Chapter 10

新学期即将开始的时候，尼尔·莱恩如约填报了住宿申请。他带去学校的东西不太多，他的私人物品本来也不太多。他长得太快了，衣物又换了一批，生活用品时换时新，在校必备的东西也没什么特别值得一提的。他不参与合照，也不留下自拍。他不写日记，关于他个人的记录只有留在脑子里才最安全。人的记忆容量是有限的，只要过去的时间足够长，又没有以别的方式留下印痕，那么迟早会忘记过去的一些琐碎的细节。幸运又不那么幸运的是，尼尔显然是那种有办法对自己的过去进行反复回顾的类型，只不过年轻的莱恩还不知情。

他去到学校之后，屋子里就显得更空了。诺埃尔要求他保持联络，以免他在学校里头出了事自己还不知道。有时是电话，有时是短讯，有时是视频。视频背景可以看出诺埃尔不总是留在当前的住处。

信条的领头人很忙。他既要解决一些遗留事务，又要提前预防着另一些还没发生的事故。尼尔去住校后他甚至不常留在英国，他从伦敦跑到特隆赫姆，他把艾弗斯从训练场拉出来，跟他的副手之一查证新获得的情报，又讨论起是该派一支队伍去解决还是亲自上阵。一刻钟后尼尔·伊纳尔加入了他们的讨论，最后得出的结论是得做好两手准备，派一支小队去往一周以前，等得到了先遣队留下的信息再去第二拨人。艾弗斯拿着名单去找人了，尼尔则拐过了暂时闲下来的头儿的胳膊，拉着他在训练场外闲逛。

他们在码头边与另一个尼尔擦肩而过。短发，看上去要更成熟几分。是斯塔茨。他安静地瞥来一眼，而年轻版的他自己如同被这道目光刺痛了一般扭过脸去，拉着诺埃尔快步走开了。他们一路走到船边，站在一旁以免挡到还在登岸的其他人的路。尼尔·伊纳尔将双手都插进了衣袋，他一定是把心事明白无误地写在了脸上，才引得诺埃尔问他：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他说。

“你在试图跟你自己保持距离。”诺埃尔指出。

“对，没错。这有什么问题？”尼尔说，“有人用他自身的存在来告诉你‘未来你一定会变成那样’，你还没法否认。简直糟透了。”

他扭头看着涌向板桩的海浪。他的鬓发被风吹散。“所以你不想知道自己的未来。”诺埃尔用一种轻而缓的声音说。

“不想。”

“哪怕这意味着你肯定能平安无事地活到那个岁数？”

“他也没有比我大太多。”尼尔说，“只是这种程度，想作为安慰还不太够。”

诺埃尔叹了口气。尼尔重新看向他时，他的身影显得有些萧瑟。他垂下眼，看向白色的船舷。“你更喜欢混沌无序的感觉，对吗？”他问，“因为这意味着更多的可能性？”

“因为这意味着即使我被困在一滩烂泥里，也可能只是一时运气不好，而不是真的没法从里头逃出去。”尼尔说，“这能让我保有希望。这很重要。因为这样我才坚持到了你找到我的时候。”

“也许那算是某种必然事件。”男人说，“有关于我们的相遇。”

“过去和未来互为因果。”尼尔说，“我知道你想说什么。”

随后他们双双沉默了一阵。船离开了栈桥，缓缓驶向船坞。他们注视着被船身分割开的海水在它身后合拢，缝合的针线即是白色的浮沫。“学校怎么样？”诺埃尔问。他转移话题的技巧不怎么高明，但反正他选用的也不是什么奇怪的问题。

“还不错。”尼尔回答说，“最后一年会有些忙，答应我你会来看我。”

“好。”男人应道。尼尔满意地笑了，挽着他的手臂又一阵轻轻摇晃。

“你会来参加我的毕业典礼的，对吗？”

“我尽量。”男人回答说，“如果那会儿我不幸远在地球的另一端，我会考虑拨出一些时间来折返一次。”

尽管这种私人层面的小事对比他们通常情况下的任务来说不值一提，他的话语中也听不出多少勉强的成分。因而尼尔很是高兴，且丝毫没去考虑这是否会让自己处在被宠坏的境地里，并失去必要的警惕感。

“别指望他派上用场。”尼尔·斯塔茨说。

他负责带领第二队，诺埃尔也会跟着这支队伍一起去。他们转过闸门后留在充斥着可直接呼吸的空气的区域内休息，尼尔和他们的头儿待在一个房间。相比起上一个他来说，这一个尼尔显然对信条运作的方式更为熟悉。他收敛起了过于充沛的热情，在多数时候都表现得足够冷静克制，更像是一个已经足够老道的特工了。考虑到他的真实年龄大概才二十五岁多点，诺埃尔理应对他的表现感到惊讶的。

但考虑到他比诺埃尔的养子多走了差不多十年，他的专业程度可能也不那么离奇。

“你对自己的评价是不是太苛刻了？”诺埃尔问他。他摇摇头，自嘲地咧了下嘴。

“正因为我经历过他所属的那段时期，我才会做出这样的评价。”他说。

“他的训练成绩很不错。”诺埃尔说，“实战中也不怎么拖后腿。”

“而你并不吝啬于像这样表扬他，他会因此而得意忘形。”尼尔说。他走向房间一侧，膝盖侧边挨着了硬板床的床尾。“不，不行。尼尔·伊纳尔是在享受他自己的人生，当个相对来说不那么普通的学生，跟喜欢的人约会，借助自己对时间循环这档子事的熟悉在任务中讨巧，并从中寻求刺激感和成就感。”他说得毫不客气，“从专业素养上来说他只是二流水准，等遇到真正棘手的任务，他准会没辙。”

诺埃尔用十分怪异的眼神看了他好一会儿。“我似乎开始明白他为什么老是躲着你走了。”

“不奇怪。”尼尔说，“我在很长一段时间里都是他最糟的梦魇。”

他低头看向自己的手掌。不需要比划，也不需要进行冗长的额外说明。他所谈及的真相很容易被理解，一个再简单不过的逻辑：如果伊纳尔的目的只是享受人生，那么他的折返与改变就意味着他这天真的想法总有一天会终结。

“我的存在就证明了他不可能一路顺遂下去。”尼尔·斯塔茨说。

随后他抬眼望向走近的男人。他伸出手去，想要索取一个拥抱。男人回应了他，将头颈压到他的正面，给了他一个安慰性的吻。他们都没去谈及更为尖锐的事物，尽管他们都知道它不过是藏在暗处，那些锥刺总有一天会再度暴露出来，将人刺得鲜血淋漓。

不同于伊纳尔，斯塔茨能告诉头儿的是：“我交完了论文。”言下之意是他反而能将更多时间投放在这些几乎每一样都与时间乱序挂钩的工作当中了。考虑到他跟上一个自己的关系着实不太好，他们能够最大限度地错开活动范围绝对是件好事。诺埃尔笑了，似乎完全不担心他的论文会出什么大毛病，好像他的硕士学位证已经十拿九稳了一般。“你可以给我一份。”诺埃尔说，“我拿来当打发时间的读物。”

“你才不会呢。”尼尔说，“你对物理学的兴趣匮乏到你的养子十六岁时都能比你在学术论著面前多坚持半个钟头以上。真要是给你一份，你大概只会拿它当睡前读物，而且两个月过去了都看不完两页纸。”

“哈。”

男人被拆穿了也不恼，对着尼尔耸了耸肩。毕竟术业有专攻，兴趣各不同，承认这点也不会让他显得很丢脸。尼尔对着他叹气，而后转动了一下眼睛。“教授问我是否打算继续攻读博士学位。”尼尔小声说，“她似乎很看好我走理论研究这条路。”

“也许你就该在这方面继续深造。”男人说。

“那并不是我的本意。”

“你的本意是什么？”

“从现有的理论体系中寻找破绽。熵减，热寂，时空的重叠与循环，以及观测视角的影响。”尼尔说，坦然、利落、毫不犹豫，“但我受限于时代本身。我能够理解很多事物，解读出它们的原理，但仅限于理解。我看得越多，就越看不到出路。事到如今，我已经知道了我不会是那个负责推动变革的人。”

他苦涩地一笑，旋即伸出手，握向了男人的腕骨。他所烦恼的并非自己无法在历史的进程中留名这种毫无意义的问题，也无关才能和运气——无论是好的还是坏的。男人又凑近了，嘴唇贴过他的脸颊，修剪整齐的胡子蹭得他有些发痒。

“所以我决定回到这里，留在这里。做点实事。”他轻声说，“我知道你需要人手。”

接下来的部分就很简单了。他们得在舱室里消磨掉好几天，幸而基地的设施较为齐全，逆行的条件并不艰苦。他们拥有一打房间、一整条廊道和相连通的仓库，只要框定好活动范围就用不着戴上氧气面罩。有人会备上足够的空气去跟留在正向时间中的其他队友进行格斗练习，然后回到专供给逆行队伍的地盘，呼朋唤友，用扑克牌来打发时间。尼尔会参与其中的一些游戏，他拉着诺埃尔一块玩儿，赌一枚硬币或一个吻。他们会在独处的时候再兑现后者。一次、两次、三次。尼尔把手指抬起。你还欠我这个数。说实在的，你是不是放水了？

男人只笑不答。

时间从清晨退回到黑夜。尼尔脱下衣服，从另一张床上滑下来，爬到诺埃尔所占据的那一侧。尼尔·斯塔茨是一个很好的任务搭档，他懂得隐忍，懂得适可而止，只要他想就能从一个人的生活中消失得干干净净、绝不给人多添一丁点儿麻烦。他不会去过度侵入另一个人的日常生活，他会在任务周期中表现得体贴而配合，也只会在这种时候表现得更喜欢亲近人一些。他们在床上打发时间，回忆往事、随意说笑、肌肤相贴然后干些别的。夜晚退回到暮色中，他们各自醒来，默不作声地洗漱穿衣，又在门前交换另几个吻。

如果要问上一个尼尔是否会对他所知道的这个未来的自己表现出些许嫉妒，我可以肯定地回答：是的。这一个尼尔不会试图不停地绕着诺埃尔打转，但他在工作方面更为可靠，相较而言他能起到的作用更为不可替代一些。信任远比别的命题更为重要，而尼尔·斯塔茨确实拥有那个男人的信任。这会让更年轻的那个他憋闷、恼火又无可奈何。

此时伊纳尔不在这里。在整装完毕后，尼尔·斯塔茨去房间一角拿起了氧气面罩，给诺埃尔也递了一个。诺埃尔会不定期地在基地里视察，在这里集结的人都熟悉这套转换的把戏了，自然也都对一个逆行的头儿见怪不怪。他们穿过走廊，去到室外，在倒飞的鸥鸟的鸣叫声中走向训练场。靠边的标靶旁站着几个人，有三个戴着同款氧气面罩，有两个没有。在戴着面罩的那三个人当中，有一张脸孔分外眼熟。

诺埃尔的脚步停在了靶场边缘，这点距离足够他看清那个人的模样了。比身旁的尼尔更加年轻，但那头金发已经变得短而利落。那年轻人安静地看了他一眼，没有向他搭话，而是将注意力集中回了标靶上，扣下一枪，距离正中偏离了一环。

随后诺埃尔就被他的同行者拉走了。他们快步走出一段距离，诺埃尔还有些恍惚。“那是谁？”他问。

“已经不再是伊纳尔的尼尔，但也还没成为斯塔茨。”他的同行者说，“走吧，离他远点。你留在附近会干扰到他的。”

这应当是男人头一次真切地认识到，在不同的尼尔之间存在断层之余也存在接续。尼尔将这重接续藏匿在角落里，在暗室中，在不会被他捕捉到的尘埃之地。长久逆行的路途是存在的，会让少年人在茧壳中蜕变成张扬耀眼的模样，也会让他的轻浮被洗练成更为沉闷低调的事物。每一个尼尔都会在这段路途中远离某个男人，远离故事的核心，用相对孤寂的方式将自己打磨成另一副面貌。如此这般，才能在重逢的时候道上一句好久不见。

男人叹息了一声，扭过头去望着已经变得很远的那个金发年轻人的身影。“你总是让事情变得很复杂。”他说。

“我倒希望这一切都能变得更简单一些。”尼尔回答他。


	11. Chapter 11

当前最小的一个尼尔大概每两到四周离校一次，住处还是固定在萨瑟克区的那栋房子里。每逢他跟诺埃尔通报过的时间到来，他都会站在校区外怀着一点儿不安和雀跃地进行等候，看这回是诺埃尔亲自前来、还是又换了别人。通常是前者，但如果遇上突发状况，他也只能失望地坐一程车，然后在屋子里的冰箱门上找到另一张备注了时间的贴条。

负责代替“老板”接送他的依然是惠勒的队伍，不过惠勒本人也出现过一次。她把车停好后跟着尼尔进了屋，楼上楼下地转悠了一两圈，像是在检查他们当前的生活环境。之后她多问了两句尼尔的近况，态度相当友善，也许过于亲切了。尼尔有些摸不着头脑，但反正他已经开始放松信赖诺埃尔了，自然也不会再对诺埃尔信得过的人选对自己展现出的善意抱有太多怀疑。

诺埃尔总归是会抽出至少一天的时间来陪他的。感谢时间流的紊乱，他们得以在一些日期问题上进行小小的作弊——尽管尼尔很清楚这并不是为了自己。但凡是足以惊动信条领头人的突发事件，就必然涉及在一个时间周期里来回倒转的计划和任务，这也就意味着参与者常常会回到原点。结果而言还是好的。

他们之间的关系或许变得更加古怪了，不过尼尔不认为这是件坏事。领养关系和相同的姓氏本就是一重伪装，事实上他们之间不存在太多的不对等，以往相处的方式也更接近于交易对象与合作伙伴，起码尼尔自认为是这样。诺埃尔不怎么在他面前摆年长者的架子，脱离正儿八经的训练场合也很少自居为教官和导师。那么在此基础上展开一段更为浪漫的关系也不会显得太过不像话。

所以尼尔的心理负担不太重，恰恰相反，他感到快乐和新奇。随着时间的推移，他对特定的某个人的依恋程度有增无减，他的理智会提醒他这还是有些危险的，但他竟然也开始感情用事，他会在脑子里反驳自己：如果当初那个人没有找到我，我早就陷入比现在要危险一百倍的境况了。

诺埃尔应当不知道他脑子里具体都转动着些怎样的念头，但少年人通常都不擅长隐藏心事。尼尔在进一步缩减他们之间的距离，男人带着几分无奈坦然相应。他回到安全屋，被吻过脸颊后安心地睡个好觉。然后在白日闲时，同一个人会在门外稍微打个招呼、不经他开口同意就闯进他的卧室，愈发随意地翻腾起他的东西——倒也不是什么特别出格的事。他们搬来这里时多带上了一个收纳盒，尼尔将它打开，再度审视起他的收藏品。“跟我讲讲它们。”尼尔要求道。诺埃尔微微侧过头，没有对他的突发奇想提出异议。

“你想从哪一个开始？”

“这个。”尼尔说。他拿起那块坏掉的石英表，抬眼瞥见男人的脸上露出了一副感到有趣般的神情。“你笑什么？”

“想起一些往事。”男人说，“我第一次去见凯特的时候换上了一块机械表，比你拿着的这玩意儿要贵得多。结果她一眼看穿了我的身份是假冒的。”

尼尔张了张嘴。“啊——噢。”

其实这跟他、跟他拿着的东西都没有多大关系，但也说不上是毫无关系。人的思绪有时的确会随机发散，相似的物件和相关联的人都可以引向另一件往事。尼尔在这时忽然察觉到，他其实并没有在这方面深究过——抛开熟识程度和关系性的部分，将他们联系在一起的具体是什么。过去他不很在乎，现在就有些不同了。他用探究的眼神看向男人，后者微微上抬了视线，陷入了回忆。

“她很敏锐，在很多方面都是。”诺埃尔说，“那时候她很疲惫，秉着一种对危险事物的预感，每天都考虑着如何带着儿子脱身。我利用了这点。当时我是要去接近安德烈·萨特，这是最为便捷的方法。于是我找上她，尽管我在开启第一次对话时还不知道她的真实处境，但我们在那次会面的结尾达成了一定程度的共识。”

从绝对的时间刻度上看，那应该并不是很久以前的事。然而尼尔抿了下嘴唇，总觉得恍若隔世。“我们就是这样相识的。”诺埃尔接着说，“后来我戴那种贵重玩意儿的次数屈指可数。至于石英表嘛，更加耐用，对我的工作性质来说反而更方便。不过当然了，它们也会坏。是否愿意去修理就是另一回事了。”

他咧了下嘴，似乎还打算继续谈几句关于表的话题。尼尔赶在那之前问：“所以你们一开始也是互相利用的关系？”

“的确如此。”

“后来是怎么回事？”

“那块机械表是在年末坏掉的，连具完整尸体都没剩下。”男人说，“那是一次需要正装出席的任务。混乱爆发得太快，我没来得及换上更轻便的……”

“我不是说这个。”尼尔说。他放下这块还算完整的坏表，他扭过头去。“她——凯特。如果说你们的相识开始于一次交易，之后她为什么敢信任你？”

“我并不认为她真的十分信任我。”诺埃尔说，“只不过有的时候她也别无选择。”

“你又是为什么要帮她呢？”

“因为我把她卷入了险境。不仅是她，还有麦克斯。”

“他们是安德烈·萨特的家人，他们本来就置身于险境当中。”尼尔说，“即使不是你，也会有别人把他们拖下水的。你不欠她任何东西。”

他嘴里发干。他抱着整个收纳盒坐到床沿，垂下头去。有人坐到了他身边，轻轻抚摸并弄乱了他的头发。

“你是个正直的滥好人。”尼尔说。

“我要是足够正直，你就没机会在这个年纪就跟我上床了。”男人平静道。

尼尔被这话弄得一愣，随后弯起了唇尾。“现在没机会，以后也会有——你是这个意思吗？”他促狭道，“看来你还挺喜欢我这个类型的。”

他将收纳盒推到床头柜上，腾出手来去拥抱身旁的人。诺埃尔贴在他的头颈边叹气，像是拿他毫无办法。尼尔自恃这是自己比较特别的意思，一点儿微妙的沮丧感也被化开了去。他把头歪倒在男人的肩膀上，他去亲诺埃尔的脖子。回应他的是落在后颈处的轻轻摩挲。

“等你再长大些，变化大到别人都再认不出来你过去是谁，你就可以用别的身份去见凯特了。”诺埃尔说，“他们不可能一直追在你后头。”

“你会跟我一起去见她吗？”

“我猜她对我的容忍程度还没高到这地步。”

“我想跟谁上床是我的自由。”尼尔申明道。

“也许吧。”诺埃尔没有教训他，只是用颇为平淡的口吻多提了一句，“也许那时候你就对我感到厌烦了。”

这个男人当然又是在撒谎。他在态度上或许足够尊重人，但他们的不对等实则体现在所掌握的信息量上——尼尔·莱恩并不知道。他不知道还会有第二、第三个尼尔，他不知道自己会在以诺埃尔·莱恩为主人公的故事中扮演多少个角色。他不知道自己从没有过感到厌烦的机会，他只会皱起眉头，对表现得颇为消极的男人提出抗议。“你又在说胡话。”尼尔说。他别过头去，随手从盒子里抓起另一样东西。“接着跟我讲故事吧。这是什么？”

“一个纪念品。”男人说。他在这里停顿了片刻，可惜尼尔恰好没在看他，错过了他脸上的表情。“或者应该说是战利品。之前有人曾试图杀掉凯特，我及时阻止了她。”

“‘阻止’。”尼尔重复道。

“我把她干掉了。”诺埃尔说，“我就是从那时候开始正式接管信条的。”

他的声音变得很低。尼尔这才回过头，新拿起来的那样东西坠在了他的指节之间。那是一枚被线绳拴住的金属环，表面隐约可辨浮凸的字母，但也已经快被岁月磨平。若是再看得仔细些，可以看出它是一枚来自一九四三年的英属印度的铜币。

“在她死后，我们去孟买搜查了她的住处。每一层楼，每一个房间，每一个箱柜。她的丈夫帮她销毁掉了一些东西，但不是全部。”男人慢慢说，“资料，物证，对时间点的记载，闸门的具体位置，一些核心成员的联络方式。要紧的并不是她的钱财，而是这些外人不知道其真实价值的事物。当我再次离开那里的时候，某种转变、或说更迭已经发生……然后我决定，要带走一样更为私人化的东西。”

“作为你正式上任的纪念。”尼尔说。他握起手指，那东西的分量很轻。如若不被拴住，大概很容易落入尘埃消失不见。他去想象诺埃尔所描绘的那个场景，翻找、收集、归整，筛选出有用的，剔除掉无用的，一个男人站在死者的影子里，自此开始书写自己的篇章。他的心脏为此震动。他用指节卷起线绳，让那一小片冰凉的金属贴上自己的皮肤。“为什么是一枚已经不再流通的旧钱币？”

“只是觉得它看上去很亲切，而且单拿出来也不算起眼。”诺埃尔说，“对于我这种人的个人收藏来说，它的价值刚刚好。稍微有一点儿辨识度，又不会太过贵重，遗失了也不会觉得很可惜。”

他的话总是半真半假，尼尔听不出其中的虚实区别。尼尔收回了手，而那枚金属吊坠躺回了它原本所在的位置。他应该接着问下去，关于别的物件，它们的来历与背后的故事，并从中窥见男人的过往。诺埃尔的年纪比他大，活在世上的时间比他长，因而他想尽可能地去了解对方与自己相遇之前的模样。

然而他留意到男人的情绪变坏了，他觉得是时候中止话题。“怎么了？”他轻声问，指尖贴上男人抖动的眼睑。诺埃尔阖上了眼皮，嘴角浮现出自嘲笑意。

“我正在想，”他说，“对于我们这类人而言，死于更加私人的原因都是一种奢望。”

总是这样的。立场使然，或基于道义，或基于利益。杀戮有时是出于使命，有时只是顺手而为。这种事尼尔见得多了，放在过去那般混乱的局势中，他自己的性命也不值一提。

因而他们不能赌命。赌一份爱，赌一颗心，那是能够轻易抛下责任的人会做的事。他们没有那样的资格。尼尔逐渐察觉到的是，他其实也不能理所当然地把萨特留下的烂摊子彻底撇开。他无法干脆一走了之。他感到苦涩，他去为自己讨要一个吻来聊以慰藉。“正因如此，我不会去要求，也不会去谈论。”他喃喃道，“但我要你再忍耐我久一点。”

“直到你厌烦为止。”诺埃尔说。

“你知道那个期限可能会长到让人崩溃吧？”尼尔问他。男人睁开双眼，神情温柔得令他心颤。

“我知道。”男人说。

他们在床上打发掉另一些空闲时间。他们亲热的次数变多了，尼尔也开始变得更为大胆。他会去主动摆弄男人的阴茎，用手指或嘴，套弄或舔舐。他们没有急于尝试更为深入完整的肛交，诺埃尔似乎坚持认为他还没完全准备好。但鉴于被手指捅弄的滋味也足够他尝，尼尔倒也没在这点上过于执着不放。

他还会让诺埃尔用自己的腿，或者股沟。作为回报，男人会用指节给他按出一次前列腺高潮，或者干脆用嘴给他含出来一发。那天他们面对面侧躺在床上，尼尔尝试去做些别的，他揽住男人的后腰，听从对方的指导往他的股缝里探进指尖。男人在他试探性的戳弄下发出轻微的哼声，阴茎抵在他的大腿间被他夹紧，然后让他用手指操开自己。尼尔·莱恩在这方面还是个生手，好在他学得够快，他的手指足够灵巧，能够捕捉到肉壁里细微的收缩抖动，能够以此辨识出应该从何处着手加重力道。他填进对方的身体，男人的喘息在他耳边粗沉地磨响。男人的阴茎在他的大腿内侧抽动着、抽搐着，直观地体现出了被取悦的状态。他们还有机会尝试更多，也许循序渐进，也许突然就决定要疯狂一回。他还有机会探知到更多对方身上一度不为他所知的部分。声音，身体的热度，性，回忆。

“诺埃尔。”待到他们决定稍事歇息时，尼尔将脸贴了过去，轻声道出自己的要求，“继续训练我。我要成为你信得过的帮手。”

“好。”男人回答。

“我想帮你更多。”尼尔又说。男人按住他的后颈，沉默而深入地吻了他一回。

“他还太年轻了，他帮不上忙的。”年纪更大一些的尼尔说。

是生动的、冲动的，打从一开始就直白地展现出了依恋之情的尼尔·伊纳尔。人们总会在某个年纪表现出这样的特质，觉得自己已经足够成熟，继而毫无顾忌地抨击起过去的自己。诺埃尔失笑摇头，换得这个尼尔的一阵疑惑。“怎么？我说错了吗？”

“我从另一个人那里听到过类似的评价。”诺埃尔说，“确切来说，是另一个你。”

这一下忽然引爆了尼尔的怒火。他咬了一会儿牙，且逐渐捏起了拳头。“那个，”他缓慢地挤出沙哑喉音，“讨厌的、粗鲁的、自以为是的——”

“你。”诺埃尔说，“别骂自己太狠，尼尔。”

尼尔悻悻地住了口。他并不在意这些评价是否有失公正，无论是他刚说出口的还是斯塔茨拿来说他的。他在意的是评价这一行为本身，自己对自己，跟确定的未来处在同一时间点上。这事实会将他刺痛。他还憋着一口气，他深呼吸了好几次才平复下情绪来。“你的养子对你来说是个累赘。”然后他说，“我不会更改我的评价。”

“……尼尔。”诺埃尔咕哝道。

尼尔也意识到自己的态度不似以往那般从容平和了。随着时间的推移，他变得愈来愈容易焦躁了，而这是不够专业的表现。他晃了晃脑袋，想着这也是决意的一种。要足够强烈，也要足够坚定。这样一来只需要再加上一点儿不错的运气。

“他帮不上忙的，但我会。”尼尔说，“我就是为此而来的。”

他总得说给自己听。他以为这不是出于心虚，不过是想打消更多可能存在的顾虑。他得做给诺埃尔看，他得证明自己。只此一次，他想，必须如此。他抓住对方的手臂，他得让自己听起来可靠而可信。他在试图许下一个承诺，即使承诺对于他们这类人而言毫无意义。总有人会说，总有人会听。总有人愿意去相信它们的真实性。

“我一定会做到的。”他说。


	12. Chapter 12

这次的事故发生在冬假之后。对于尼尔·莱恩来说，圣诞节和新年都很平静。他前一年的毛衣变短了，他又得去买新的。他的个头愈发高挑，让人已经很难从背影上识别出他和他的养父的年龄差距了。他得到了新的圣诞礼物，是一块表。精确且耐用，不那么容易坏掉。

尼尔·伊纳尔收到的是一对袖扣，他用亲吻的方式来道谢。那对袖扣会在他再度踏上逆行之旅之后遗失，寻找无果。他会很是消沉一段时间。

尼尔·斯塔茨根本没有出现，他事先就声明了自己什么也不要。诺埃尔坚持给他发语音留言道了句祝福，他迟迟没有回复。当诺埃尔再度得到他的下落时，他静静躺在文尼察郊外的铁轨上，额角青了一块，手臂被绑在椅背后方，藏在衣领内侧的药丸不见了。

那东西效力很强，但也没那么强。放置不管一定会死，不过只要救治得及时就不至于真的一命呜呼全无回旋余地。他们又折损了一些人手，有三个人在被抓获前就直接毙命，有两个人躺在另一条铁轨上，跟斯塔茨是类似的处境。有一个人没来得及吞药，嘴里少了三颗牙，差点被自己的血给呛到窒息，腿也断了一边。幸存者被分散送至位于欧洲的几座基地，斯塔茨重新睁开双眼的时候，他们在船上。诺埃尔要将他送回克罗伊登，他们走了海路。

斯塔茨躺在床上，脸上绷着连向呼吸机的管线。男人站在床铺一侧，安静地凝视着他。“我们都还活着。”男人说，“暂时如此。”这真是一句听上去再糟糕不过的问候了，但的确在第一时间解答了生还者的疑问。

“不用跟我汇报，不用向我解释。”不待他开口，男人就接着说，“我已经大致掌握到现场的情况了。”

没有叛徒，只有信息差。没有人失误，只是信条不可能永远站在获胜的一方。战争是漫长的，没有哪一方势力能做到不付出任何代价。这一个尼尔微微点了下头，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他的视野还有些模糊，他的四肢也太过沉重了、这会儿还不太听使唤。他继续平躺着不动，问他的头儿是否有别的生还者。男人给出肯定的答复，同时也告诉他了几个死者的名字。

“我很抱歉。”尼尔说。

“这不是你的过错。”男人说。

他们都该将另一些人的死给背负到身上。因为情报的不完整，因为行动中的差错。他们都早该习惯这一切了。然而尼尔再度闭上了眼，让泪水渗入了自己的发鬓。

他身上的零部件还算完整，昏迷的时间也不比另外两个同样吞了药的生还者更长。只要稍作休整，他就能回归到自己的职责中去。但他一时间难以平复情绪，他默不作声地流着泪，直到站在一旁的男人走近他，向着他躬下腰来，用屈起的指节蹭过他的眼尾轻轻揩拭。“这是我经历过的最为严重的一次失败吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

“我不知道。”男人说。

“我觉得不是。”尼尔说，“但是你看，我真的会把事情搞砸。现在你也看见了，你应该知道了——你不该太过信任我。”他浑身发冷，嘴里发苦。“无论是哪个我。”

男人的手指从他的眼角边挪开了，改而顺过他的头发。轻而温柔，打从他记忆中的少年时期起，这点就从未变过。他记得信任对于他们而言是何等重要的事物，但此刻他在恳求对方放弃它。小莱恩只是一个可悲的无能者，更大些的伊纳尔则更自以为是些。至于他自己，他刚刚经历了一次惨痛的失败，这会儿还没能完全调整过心态来。他抬起手掌，尝试去碰男人的手臂。他的手指在发抖。

“不要相信尼尔·伊纳尔。”他低声说，“不要相信他。”

诺埃尔审视了他片刻。“你在试图说服我改变对你的态度。”

“噢，我想做的可不止这个。”尼尔勉强一笑，“我在考虑一些更加一劳永逸的办法。”

他对着镜子打量过自己的模样，每一天都比前一天更加疲惫。一种盲目而乐观的自信曾经寄居在他的眼睛里，而那份异样的光彩逐渐消失了。看吧，在时间中兜兜转转的怪异之处就在于此——多数人只能凭借自己和他人的回忆去重新观察往昔，但他的确可以用自己的眼睛再看一遍。一个男孩放下了防备，一个年轻人很容易得意忘形。他们都是他过去的样貌，他能从真正的镜像中分辨出莱恩和伊纳尔残留下来的迹象，一天比一天更淡。

惠勒跟他谈到过困在一段时间里循环往复的危险之处，反反复复地强调过，也许是因为他的年龄轨迹格外复杂、比别人都更需要谨记这点：别去触碰熵相反的你自己，后果会很糟。糟不过一死，尼尔这么想过。他被绑在椅子上、趁敌人不备将药丸咬在牙缝间时就是在想这个，如此简单，如此轻易。声音会彻底消失，秘密会被带入坟墓，但除此之外，濒死的体验对他而言还有更为深远的意义。他的意识下沉了，宛如坠入深海。他又被拉回人间，恢复了呼吸的能力。他还能听见海潮，来自于船舱之外，从四面八方涌来将他们包围。

“如果我真的干掉自己会怎样？”他问。

“好好休息。”男人说，“别说胡话。”

“就允许我稍微多疯一会儿吧。”尼尔轻声说。

他闭上眼，他仍然感到很累，有关于深海的想象和他失去意识前的记忆碎片拼凑成凌乱的画面，不受控地浮现出来。他听见列车呼啸而过，他听见队员们的惨叫，他看见血渗入干燥的沙土，然后巨浪自云端扑打下来将他们淹没。那颗药不太大，干咽下去也不会很费劲。它短暂地碰到他的嘴唇时显得滑而凉。与别人不同的是，他表现得相当果决并不是因为足够勇敢，而是他在内心深处知道他注定不可能因此而死。

就好像那枚子弹。瞄准的是伊纳尔的脚踝，击打到地面后被反弹，命中了标靶。他在开枪以前就知道结果。艾弗斯承认了还认得更加年长的他，所以他注定会活到那个年纪，那么一粒药就不足以夺走他的性命。

但如果说并非如此呢？他在理论研究中习得的假说，多重平行时空与意识之间的关联性，也许他有办法去应证。他不是非得维护现行的秩序，即使这是信条的使命。只要那颗药生效得再快一些，又或者再往前推，他瞄准的不是尼尔·伊纳尔的脚而是脑袋。而其实再仔细想想，还有更多的机会可供人钻些空子，就比如他们穿过闸门的时候，防护不是次次都做得足够到位。

“设想一下，就当是一个实验。”他慢慢说，“我从我自己这边打破循环，甚至用不着大费周章，只需要我进入逆熵状态并碰到另一个时间流向正常的我就行。我们都会灰飞烟灭，而这就形成了一个悖论。总有一个我留存在这世上的时间比另一个更长，那么当我的未来杀死我的过去时，他们之间的差异会在一瞬间被抹消吗？”画面中斑斓的色彩被海潮所吞噬，沉寂了下去。“变为空白的，消失在虚无里。再也不必区分开来了。”

“别去验证。”诺埃尔说，“这并不有趣。”

他的声音变得相当严厉。尼尔睁开眼，视野恢复正常又花了些时间，然后他便看见了男人脸上不赞同的神情。他笑了，坦然、真诚、毫无讽刺之意。“你看，我和伊纳尔总有机会碰到一起。他会试图避开我，但那也只是因为我没有认真地追在他后头。”尼尔·斯塔茨说，“如果我或者他至少死掉一个，一切都会变得不一样吗？”

倘若事情真的那样发生了，我存在过的痕迹会如何？有关于我的记忆会如何？——有很多猜想可被论证，只是他没法亲自去完成这方面的研究。他刚刚死里逃生，冒出多少疯狂的念头也都不足为奇。这种体验本身会自然而然地给人留下烙印，将后怕和沉迷都刻在心尖上。列车从远方驶来，至少有一辆有能力碾碎他的骨头。他们迟早会在绝望的涡流中粉身碎骨的，无非是具体时机的问题。

“你还有任务，在过去。”诺埃尔说。

“……我知道。”尼尔低声回答。

“这不是仅仅关于你我。事关更多人，任务的走向会影响到所有人的命运。”诺埃尔又说，“换句话说你是得去帮忙拯救世界。”

是啊，尼尔想。这就是一个滥好人选择担下的见鬼的使命，也不知道是他主动将身边的所有人都拖了进去，还是所有的困局和自我牺牲的意识本就存在于那里，他只是义无反顾地将自身也投入了进去。而尼尔，年轻的、懵懂的、尚不知晓全情的尼尔，不过是无可救药地被他牵着走了。

“为什么你要这么做？”尼尔问。

“什么？”

“为什么你要把我培养成这种会把拯救世界作为责任担负起来的人？”

尼尔困惑地笑了。他的记忆正在回溯向更久以前，一个男孩在肮脏的街巷里抬起头来，看向打算将他带走的人。男人面上的表情很是平静，唯有深棕色的双眼中闪烁着些微古怪的光彩。似是讶异，似是怜悯，但并不具备多少居高临下的施舍成分。男人解开了他的颈圈，将栓绳留在了原处。对于他而言，一切都是从那时开始的。

男人俯视着他，他抬着头。对于在那之后才获得诺埃尔·莱恩这个名字的男人而言，那并不是很久以前的事。对于单一时间轴而言，当中的跨度太短，甚至来不及让这一个亲历者变得更加年迈。一年半过去了，他看上去还是那时的模样，神情平静，将更为复杂晦暗的成分都藏在眼里、藏在不时抿起的嘴唇后。

“你培养了一个萨特。”尼尔说。他挣扎着坐起来，他的呼吸变得紧促了。“你教导他，你感化他，你让他以为这是你为之奋斗的事业，因而付出任何代价都是值得的。”他在枕边攥起手指，“他本该留在笼子里等候世界燃烧殆尽，并冷眼旁观这一切。也许这样一来他能感受到的痛苦还会更少些。”

颈圈、栓绳和牢笼都不仅仅是具体的物件，它们是一重隔阂，象征着旁人的悲喜都与他并不相干。他可以被困在具体的某个地方，也可以将余生都用于逃亡，对于麦克西姆·萨特而言，那都没有什么不同。突然他不再是萨特了，他拥有了新的名字，而另一个人赋予了这个名字以更为温暖的含义。

然后他会感到喜悦，也会感到哀痛。然后他变得坚强，也拥有了弱点。然后他无法再轻易地割舍下一切了，这本不该发生。

“为什么要将他救出来？”然后他问，“这是你的任务吗？”

男人沉默地凝视他良久。船身在海浪间颠簸，鸥鸟的翅翼掠过船舷。外头起风了。

“是现实，如果要依照你的方式来理解。”男人说。

他们可能快要靠岸了。远处有汽笛鸣响，叠着翻卷的涛浪而来，但忽然之间、他们的周围变得很是安静。没有别人干扰，没有别的论点介入，只剩一段复杂又纯粹的连结——只剩他们两个。“你会怎么定义它？”尼尔轻声问道。男人掀动了一下嘴唇，他在试图微笑。

“命运。”他回答说。


	13. Chapter 13

我记得那一天，日历上写着五月十四，是个星期六。

圣保罗在进行建筑检修，于是在那个周末提前放了半天假。尼尔·莱恩在周五中午离校，他给诺埃尔打了电话，男人没有接，于是他留了言。照这个发展趋势，如果他按照原时间放学，应该又会在校门口等来一个惠勒队伍里的人，或者惠勒本人。他在校区附近边转悠边等回电，他的生活已经平静了好几个月，他以为不会再出什么大事。

其实他没有松懈太多。他在闲逛中也不时改换路线，在街头巷尾加急脚步、变向、变速，穿过楼栋从侧门离开，这足以甩掉大部分跟踪者。但老实说，能够在近两年后再度定位到他的人必然不是等闲之辈，毕竟他实际成长的年岁可比绝对的时间刻度更多。他差不多十六岁了，他长得足够高挑，面部轮廓也比过去那个男孩要分明不少。只从外表上看，很少有人能在几眼之内就把他和麦克西姆·萨特给联系起来。

但假使说还有人能找到他，那么普通的反追踪手段自然也无法起效。

这是同时间区段内最为安全无害的一个尼尔。无论试图寻找小萨特的人们是否知道更多尼尔的存在，他们都只会挑这一个尼尔下手。他在威尔登路被人追上了，一把枪直接抵在他的后脑勺上。随后他被剪住双手塞进车里，他的太阳穴上挨了一下狠的，再醒来时就已经天黑了。他被带到了伦敦市区之外的边郊处，一栋废弃的化学用品公司大楼，一年半以前就因公司破产而被废弃，后续也没再出租出去。这都是他在事后才获得的情报，当时的他一无所知，只能通过空气湿度、窗外天色和墙上的挂钟判断他们大概还没来得及离开英国。他歪过头，对着绑匪说：“你们应该把我带去更远的地方。”

当时的他并不确定自己会平安无事，但他拥有一种近乎盲信般的虔诚——对诺埃尔·莱恩，及其带领的组织。那个男人救下他来的次数已经足够多了，以至于他开始以为不会有什么恶劣事态是真正能超出掌控的。虽然他们会付出一些代价，虽然那男人时常看上去很疲惫，虽然他不是无坚不摧、他也受过伤。

那时的尼尔还太年轻了，考虑问题时无法做到面面俱到。

他是双手被铐在身后，他在悄悄摸索锁扣所在的位置。绑来他的人们监视着他，他不能做得太过明显。有人靠近他的时候，他的肩背稍稍绷紧了。“我不会那么容易开口的。”他看着对方手中的枪，“你们可以试着把我关进另一个时间循环，一年、五年、十年——试试啊。我已经习惯这类把戏了。”

“噢，亲爱的，”对方笑了起来，“我们想要的并不是情报。”

他们所要的确实不是情报，而是一个能最高效地将需要保护情报源的人给引出来的办法。夜间相安无事，入侵出现在黎明时分。尼尔设法不引人注意地拔出了自己的袖扣，并在枪声再度响起所引发的混乱中撬开了手铐的锁。他的双手恢复了自由，他在用那东西砸晕靠近他检查的看守之后拆掉了脚上的绳索。他拿走了看守身上的枪，至此一切都还顺利。接下来就是与前来救他的人汇合，也许抓走一两个活口来摸清这次的敌对方的来历。没有什么值得惊慌的。

关押他的地方在十三楼，往下数至少五层都有人把守。他开始下楼的时候已经有人替他解决掉了不少阻碍，然后他留意到向十一楼聚集的人格外的多。所以说入侵不是从下方开始的，而是趁着天还未亮用了弹射或别的法子。他听见有人在用俄语念叨，说“看来那小崽子的价值比我们以为的更高”。

诺埃尔很早就说过，这是一场战争，没有人能从这场战争中逃脱。战争不会只停留在侦察和谍报的层面上，有些人需要负责突击，有些人需要负责殿后，有些人一早就做好了牺牲的准备、因为他们背负的便是这样的责任。这不是一次单纯的救援任务，这是一次被刻意引发的正式交火。他们全副武装，他们使用重火力对轰，外头盘旋着直升机，有不同颜色的袖标来点出逆向队伍的身份。尼尔也不是没见过类似的火拼现场，但通常来说他在这种时候考虑的是如何安全地逃跑，而不是让自己也被卷入其中。

现场太过混乱了，他无法捕捉到全局信息。他只知道他对着一些人开了枪，在支柱或尸体后方躲过了另一些枪弹。有他们的人受伤了，有人死去了。战场开始往下层转移，他在一片嘈杂中隐约听见了喊话、说“差不多该启用那些东西了”。这时候有人从他身后抓住了他的手臂，他回过头，看见了诺埃尔的脸。

他们在窗边，脚边是突入时留下的碎玻璃。男人干脆利落地给他套上了防护背心，然后将勾索的一端挂上了窗栏。“保重。”男人只简单地说了这么一句。尼尔来不及反应，就这么被对方死命推了一把、跌出了窗外。

线绳滑出背心的速度相对平缓，这让他拥有了在空中调整平衡的可能性。他不喜欢蹦极，这糟透了，然而有些时候他们别无选择。是为了逃脱，总是为了逃脱。从上到下是最快的捷径。他不确定自己在下落的过程中耗费了多久，他只知道自己着地的姿势不太对劲。他的脚踝和膝盖中至少有一处传来了尖锐的抗议。他试着站稳脚步，他想要抬头上望，他还没想明白这一下是为了什么。

然后他就听见了爆炸的轰鸣，一整层楼都被火光所映亮，盖过了天边的晨曦。

有残余的玻璃碎屑落下，像过于钝重的雨点，像尖锐的刀刃。他又垂下头去，护住头脸。而后他跌倒在地，感觉那震耳欲聋的轰鸣余波还回荡在他的耳际，叫他什么也听不清了。

他再回过神来的时候已经被塞进一辆汽车的后座。开车的是艾弗斯，驾驶员在通过后视镜瞥他。他的膝盖在疼，他的心跳狂乱得吓人。他茫然地睁着眼，窗外的景色在飞速后退。“我们去哪？”他轻声问。

“老板的安全屋。”艾弗斯说。

“为什么要去那儿？”尼尔说，“他不会再回去那里了，对吗？”

他的声音还平静，他的心脏在那一瞬仿佛被攥紧了。他的指尖刺入掌心，他在等候一个答案。艾弗斯没有说“是”或“不”，只是又看了他一眼。他从中看出了几分同情。

“为了确保你的安全。”艾弗斯说，“好好睡一觉，等警报解除。之后我再带你去基地。”

尼尔看懂了。他深吸了一口气，他将拳头捏得更紧，试图止住自身的颤抖。“接下来我该做什么？”他接着问。他侧头看向窗外，他们快要进入市区，车与另一条道上的车辆逆向相错而过。

“你和麦克西姆·萨特之间的断档还不够大。”艾弗斯说，“让它变得更大一些。改换身份，改变形象，然后也许——尼尔？你在听吗，尼尔？”

这一个尼尔踏上逆行的路途之后，多数时间都留在克罗伊登。

他还年轻、也许太年轻了，不懂得何为放弃，也不愿承认诀别的必然性，只想徒劳地尝试抓住自己好不容易能够拥有的美好事物。他还年轻，他的经验不足，他认为只要拥有从头再来的可能性，就能多改变一些现实。一个人能引发的奇迹很小，他得节省着用，但若只是拨动一个变量，应当勉强能够欺骗并避让过现实的必然性。

他在基地里独自闷着时留长了头发，他在很长一段时间里不愿认真打理自己，直到他收拾好情绪、决定要回到正向时间轨中与那个人见面了，才开始修整自己的形象。他回到了故事的开头之前，也长到了不会被认为是太过不成熟的年纪。然后他去了酒吧，在吧台边找到了故事的主人公。

也是在五月十四日，圣安德鲁斯的夏季学期还没结束，但尼尔·伊纳尔已经取得了一个相当优异的毕业成绩。他抽得出空来，他赶到了伦敦西郊，他读着腕表计算时间，他在炸弹被引爆之前找到了诺埃尔。男人的右腿受了伤，无法独自跑快，尼尔不由分说地把他的胳膊架到了肩上。紧急逃生通道的入口被尼尔预先留了出来，他们跌进楼梯间，从台阶上直接翻滚下去。爆炸产生的热浪擦着他们的后背过去了，随后他们在台阶下方的平台上摊平四肢，各自都喘着粗气。

“我读过事故现场报告，很多次。我拷下了副本。”尼尔说，“我知道哪里不会被波及到。”

他说得兴高采烈。他以为他的任务就此结束了。他握住男人的手，无法自控地咧开一个快乐的笑。“你怎么来了？”诺埃尔一脸愕然地问他。

“来救你一命。”尼尔说。他坐起身来，又看了眼男人正在渗血的右腿。“幸好我来了。”

“其实我还不至于完全跑不动路。”诺埃尔说。

“别赌自己的运气。”尼尔说，“我的毕业典礼在下个月，你答应过要来的。”

他率先站起来，然后拉了男人一把。余下的就是安全地回到地面上去，只要路途中不再遇上什么阻碍就行。看吧，如此简单，如此轻易，没有什么值得担忧的地方——诺埃尔没有迈步，而是皱起了眉头。

“尼尔。”他说，“如果你手头还留着枪，把它拿起来。这里还有别人。”

然后尼尔也听见了。脚步声，从下往上攀登着。很快了，很近了。他转过身去，来人在快速移动。他举起枪来，一次、两次都被护栏弹飞了子弹。对方看见了他们的脸，同样举起了枪，尼尔正在试图第三次扣下扳机，他们得比试一下谁更快——

两声枪响几乎是同时出现的。台阶下方的人仰面躺倒下去，尼尔的手臂直指着他。尼尔并没能长出一口气，他的手臂抖得厉害。他的膝盖发软，他应该蹲下身去寻找掩体的。他刚刚就应该这样做，而不是任人挡在他前头。

他们四目相对。男人的眼神已经凝滞住了，但在光彩消失前的最后一刻，那双看向他的眼睛都还很是温柔。尼尔扶住男人的身体，他们挨得很近，几乎依偎在一起。男人身体的重量在向他倾倒。“诺埃尔？”尼尔轻声唤道，“你还好吗……诺埃尔？”

他没有得到回应。

这一个尼尔独自去了特隆赫姆，以免跟留在英国的更年轻的自己撞上。

他意识到过错在自己身上，他想要弥补。他剪断了头发，他玩命训练，他得好好打磨自己。因为情报加上一点儿小聪明不足以让他改变命运，因为盲目自大是无用的。但如果说能够找到时空理论的破绽，如果说他真的能进入现实的发展趋势有所不同的另一个世界，他得去寻找——

五月十四日，星期六。当尼尔·斯塔茨赶回到克罗伊登时，已经是当天的午后。他刚结束一次逆行任务，沿着小莱恩被绑架的线路追查回去，以反向解决掉与他们为敌的势力的一部分人手。如果他做得足够漂亮，或许十四日清晨的动乱就不会发生。如果这无法影响到已然发生的现实，也得有人负责去做这部分活儿。他站在基地，身心俱疲，防护服的后心和裤管上都浸着别人的血。他卸下头盔，拖着沉重的脚步绕过等待救治的伤员，去到地下二层。

那里不是急救室，那里是停尸房。惠勒站在一张铺位前方，她正准备将其推回到更为寒冷闭塞的空间中去。尼尔走到她身边，她抬头看他。“你回来了？”

“我来晚了。”尼尔说。他深呼吸了一次，在满是死者的楼层感到通体发冷。“我应该再多逆行一天的，如果我能留够时间……”

“别傻了。”惠勒说，“既然事情已经这样发生，就说明你注定是赶不上的。”

她把手从拉环上挪开了。她后退了两步，让尼尔能走到更靠近这一个死者的地方。男人的身上盖着白单，最后凝固在面上的神情里并无多少痛苦成分。他的脸部没有受到损毁，伤口在他的后脑处。尼尔俯视着他的面容，伸出手去轻轻抚摸了一下他的脸颊。

“死因是什么？”

“枪击。”惠勒说，“是普通的枪击，不涉及逆向时间，子弹留在颅骨内，应该是当场毙命的。凶手和所用的枪都已经被找到了，就在他旁边不远处。”

“现场还有别人吗？”尼尔问。

“显然是有的。”惠勒说，“因为杀死那个凶手的枪没被找到。”

尼尔无声地咧了下嘴。他将还别在腰间的枪抽了出来，交到了惠勒手中。“自那以后这把枪又被用了四年，”他对她说，“也差不多能退休了。”

惠勒的动作凝住了。她盯着他的眼睛。“尼尔？”

“杀死凶手的那个人，他前往过去了。”尼尔说，“他会变成我。”

随后他抿起嘴唇，重新看向死去的男人。他这才察觉到一切早就被注定了。如果小莱恩有机会看上一眼死亡鉴定报告，如果伊纳尔没有采取行动——没有如果。他跳脱出来，他以别的路径去行动，结果依然没被改变分毫。他还记得他跌出窗外下坠时耳边呼啸而过的风，他还记得那双直到最后依然注视着他的温柔的眼睛。一句“保重”，一句“这里还有别人”，然后这次什么也没有。到头来他甚至没有机会好好告别。

“我们得处理掉死者的私人物品。”惠勒在说，“大部分都已经被回收了，他也没给自己留下多少拥有身份辨识度的东西……那么，这些东西里有什么是你要替他保留下来的吗？”

尼尔回过头去。惠勒拿来了一个收纳盒。他盯着敞开的盒盖，恍然意识到了诺埃尔为什么将它们存放起来、却从未执着于长久地留下它们。里头似乎少了什么，一些不太起眼的东西。他一时间没想起来，但这也不是很重要了。到头来他们的痕迹都会被抹去，消失在世界的间隙里，能够留下的只有回忆。

“没有。”他说，“准备销毁它们吧，时间就定在两天后。如果我没来得及阻止你，我就永远也不会再阻止你了。”

这一个尼尔去了更远的地方。他避开了所有的他自己。

他去到了故事的开头。

现在故事还没进行到尾声部分。时间是五月八日，诺埃尔·莱恩在美国有一次接头任务。他跟中情局的老熟人聊了聊，之后在曼哈顿到处闲逛，仿佛不急于尽快回去处理别的事务。他一路溜达到小意大利，大抵是兴致使然想要故地重游。天已经黑了，巷子里连条流浪狗都没有。他停在拐角处，在路灯柱边定下脚步。那盏路灯快要坏了，它忽明忽暗地闪烁着，让男人的影子不时出现一次、又淡化在夜色里。

“你已经跟了我很久了。”他说，“不管你究竟想做什么，都差不多该现身了。”

他扭过头来，他看向我所在的方位。他的手按在腰间，他带着枪。他有本事在我冒出头的那一刻就将我射杀掉，除非我给出令人信服的理由。

“我确实跟了你很久了。”我说，“至于具体是从什么时候开始的，你想猜猜看吗？”

诺埃尔的表情变了。他没有拔出枪，他直愣愣地看着我所在的方向。我从路边店面的广告立牌后方走出来，迈步走向他，走到灯光之下，让他能看清我的模样。

我知道我看上去一定很糟。我有三天没刮脸了，头发也很乱。我穿着的西装不是那么合身。我失眠了半宿，气色肯定也说不上好。但是当他看着我的时候，我所能感受到的情感宛如山呼海啸一般。我试着对他微笑，这比我想象中的要容易。

“嗨，我是尼尔。”我说。

他的嘴唇动了一动，先是沉默少顷，随后颤抖发声：“尼尔……什么？”

“只是尼尔。”我告诉他。


	14. Chapter 14

路灯忽然不再闪烁了，它所发出的光定格在随时都快熄灭似的程度上。诺埃尔的神情因此而变得不甚清晰，夜色将所有潜藏其中的信息都变得模糊暧昧。我听见他发出叹息，我看见他向前走了一步。现在他开始主动靠近我了。他没有任何攻击意图，也没摆出防御态势。倘若我是个与他初次见面的陌生人，他这样做就显得有些危险了。所以只是因为我是我。

“看来我很幸运。”诺埃尔说。

“为什么这么说？”我问他。

“至少我能在这时候见到你。”诺埃尔说，“在所有的尼尔之中，你是与我最初认识的那个人最相似的。”他对着我笑了，坦荡又自然。我感到心慌。“你要知道，对于我来说，那一切也没有过去太久。”

“对我来说就是另一回事了。”我申明道。

他轻轻点头。我们之间的距离只剩下两步远，还不够近，还不足以伸手将对方拉入一个拥抱里。我有许久不曾这样被他直视过了，我从他眼前消失了一整个时间循环，现在它快要结束了，我才终于忍不住在他面前再度现身。“诺埃尔。”我低声叫他。

“那时候我也不叫这个。”他对我说。

“我知道。”我说，“我知道你是从什么时候才开始用这个名字的。”

我们不该这样重复无意义的对话。含糊其辞，在无关紧要的细节上打转，而不愿去直面迟早会到来的真相。再隐瞒片刻又如何？再拖延一些又如何？当我这样想的时候，我知道我自己看上去会显得很是软弱。诺埃尔凝视着我，然后他打破了刚刚持续片刻的沉默。

“尼尔。”他说，“我要死了，对吗？”

我们沿着布隆街往前走。已经很晚了，街边没有别的行人。早些时下过一场雨，这会儿已经停了，但当一两辆汽车从路口驶过时，它们的照灯会将地面映出一层湿润的亮光。再走过两个街口就会有一间还没被废弃的安全屋，我知道它的存在。斯塔茨在这里做过身份登记，所以即使没有人替我开门，我也能直接通过正常渠道进去。

诺埃尔还是走在前头，他领我进门，我率先进屋，这场景似曾相识。我被唤回一些记忆，而记忆会拖慢我的脚步。它们会伸出手来挽留我，迫使我对另一个人做出同样的事。我就快理清整个故事的全部线索了，我仍然没能从中找到能让我强行介入的破绽。所以在我伸出手之前，我就知道我必然会遭到拒绝。

我还是那样做了。人在某些特定的时刻会变得不够理智，这与年岁大小无关，每个人都会有那么一道准线，靠近它就会变得容易发疯。对于我来说，这道准线与故事的主人公息息相关。他开了灯，周围的黑暗骤然褪去，一重用于自我防护的壁障也跟着消失了。我打了个寒噤，双手都僵在半空。“我想救你。”我说。

“别那样做。”诺埃尔说。

“你掌管信条，你知道它的运作原理。你拯救过世界，我知道的。”我说，“有没有什么办法能让我……”

我不知道他是否从我身上看见了比不甘更为厚重的东西，譬如绝望。看吧，其实我已经学会接受现实了，只是还在妄图最后挣扎一回。他抬起手，碰到我的手掌，指尖从掌心顺到腕骨内侧。然后他渐渐收紧手指，现在是他在抓住我了。

“尼尔。”他说，“如果我有办法，我早就那样做了。”

他的声音低缓，过于温柔。起初我没明白他的话语中的含义，直到他先我一步用力拉拽，并在我愣神的当口紧紧抱住了我。有一瞬他着实显露出了鲜明的脆弱，于是那些我还没来得及梳理完毕的线索也得以贯通。我已经知道我会有一次任务需要折返回过去才能完成，艾弗斯提到过，斯塔茨无暇去深究，但我会去翻找留存下来的档案记录——假使它还没被销毁的话。所以未来的我会与过去的他相识，那一切甚至发生在伊纳尔洋洋得意地现身出来之前。这都是我可以想见的部分，我唯一没去深思过的是我自己的结局。

现在想来，艾弗斯的态度已经说明了很多。但即便斯塔茨知道了，他也没有真正在意。即便我在此时又想起了一回，我也不认为这是眼下最为紧迫的事。人对于不曾经历过的未来总还是缺乏实感的，即使它已被书写作定局也是如此。诺埃尔的指节按在我的脊骨上，他将脸埋在我的肩头。他的个头早就不如我高了，也早就不再是那个总能想方设法解决掉麻烦事、最后还能顺利生还的幸运儿。他不够幸运，他不是无坚不摧，他不是任何人的救世主。他只是一个快要死去的人。

而我开始思索，他是否也曾尝试过梳理我的故事呢？假使说早在我与他相识之前，他就知道我的结局了？

“最后是在什么时候？”他问我。

“十四号。”我回答说，“五月十四号，就是在下周。”

“十四号。”他重复道，发出一声苦笑，“记住这一天，它是一切的开端与终结。”

他还抱着我。他的手臂在轻轻发抖。我想我读懂了这个提示，但我不知道该称它为荒谬还是残酷。“对我来说早就是了。”我告诉他。

“对我来说也是如此。”诺埃尔说，“过去我其实不太相信命运，但有些时候很多事看起来就是命中注定。”

世上没有那么多的巧合，我想说。当偶然事件的数量级叠加到一定程度，通常就能认定它们背后拥有人为设计的影子了。但去他的，我们本身就是设计并完善现实秩序的人。就当那些都是偶然吧，相遇的方式，信物，随机序列，数字。就当我们命该如此。如此一来，至少还能首尾相衔作一个完整的循环。

荒谬而残酷，但也别无选择。

诺埃尔终于放开我。在他松手的过程中，我的衣兜里被塞进了一样东西。我将它拿出来，是那枚系着线绳的旧硬币，一时间我不解其意。“你一直随身带着这个？”我问他。

“就当是个护身符。”诺埃尔说，“它会提醒我一些事，我杀死的人，我接过的责任。如此看来，这份责任其实没有伴我太久。”

我得以重新看清他的眼睛时，他的神情已经恢复了平静，一如我也没有因我自己的死讯而表现得更为失态。他早该知道了，从前两个并非一无所知的尼尔待他的态度里，从惠勒和另一些与别的尼尔相识的人对他的尊重里，从艾弗斯的宽容里。但是对自知留在一场战争中的人们而言，没有谁会着重去提这回事。会有人接过重担，也会有人在尽职尽责之后将这担子交给别人。我拿着那枚硬币，我回想起了关于它的故事。

“她是谁？”我问他。

“普利亚。”诺埃尔说，“桑贾伊·辛格的妻子，真正的主事者。”

“普利亚。”我摩挲了一下硬币的边缘，“我记住了。”

她是被安置在过去的一枚棋子，还是一个自以为知情的倒霉鬼，还是着实尝试过做些什么、只是现实迫使她死去了，我都还不得而知。我会去设法弄明白的。诺埃尔托起我的手，指掌蜷握，让我将那件小东西给包在了掌心里。“留着它。”诺埃尔说。过于郑重其事，以至于我忽然一下觉得那东西不止是一道引我回到过去的线索。

“怎么，这是一个和你相认的信物吗？”我问他。

“你见到我的时候，我还不认识你呢。”诺埃尔咧了下嘴，“不，只是——我的使命快要完成了，接下来就是你的任务了。”

它硌在我的掌心里，显得很凉。用于系住它的线绳从我的指缝里漏了出来。有一刻我很想大声质问他，这一切是否理所应当？但我又无法责怪他。从开始到现在，是我自己的抉择将我推到这一步来的。如果说他做错了什么，也只不过是没有在最开始就对还不信任他的那个男孩坦诚相告。即使他在那时发出了警告，尼尔·莱恩多半也会对他的话语嗤之以鼻，到头来还是会在他毫无保留的善意滋养下走上相同的路。

所以我能做的只是吻他一回，再吻他一回。他则又一次将我抱紧了。我们才刚重逢，却也快要分别了。自始至终他都没有向我求救。

他说尼尔，我们会赢下这场战争的。

我们已经做到了。

当我在翌日清晨离开那间安全屋时，我才为这个故事拼上了又一块拼图。当伦敦时间还在五月六日晚，也就是早在我和诺埃尔相见之前，从学校偷溜出来的尼尔·莱恩被那个人萨瑟克区的居所中逮了个正着。那时候的诺埃尔就显得没那么平静了，苦恼和疲惫都写明在脸上。现在我知道了，那是已经与我相见过的诺埃尔，只是在时间上进行了小小的作弊。

“我记得我说过，你想回来的话最好提前联系我。”他严厉道。

“学校太闷了。”他的养子先是出言抱怨，又稍稍转了下眼睛，扮出一副无辜模样，“我想见你。”

这一个尼尔的确只是心血来潮，也不打算留太久，倘若到了地方却扑了个空就会乖乖地掉头回去。当然他没有扑空，因为有人在两天后确认了他的行踪。他以为自己会被斥责一番，说现在还不能松懈，说不能忽略潜在的危险，说他差不多该长大了、该学会不能任性使然了。男人什么也没说。男人凝视了他许久，随后大跨步地走到他身前，抓住他的手臂，沉默地将他揽进了怀里。

尼尔在这时反而慌了，他以为对方是在前不久又经历了什么足以令人消沉一阵的大麻烦。“诺埃尔……？”他试探着喊道。男人摇了摇头，吻了他的额、脸与嘴唇。

当一个人打定主意要缄口不言的时候，尼尔也没什么好办法能让他吐露真相。尼尔只当他是情绪不好，并打算力所能及地为他调解一番。十六岁的青少年脑子里转不出什么花头，无非是陪伴和性。于是他们在稍作准备后上了床，诺埃尔表现得异常热情，这让尼尔略有些被吓着。

他被男人按在床铺当中，腰臀被对方的膝骨垫高，给人用手指操开过的后穴紧张地收缩着，但还是咽下了那根尺寸可观的性器。他在那东西进到一半时开始抽噎，他不想让自己表现得太丢脸，他以为自己应当做好心理准备了。事实上，他们从来没能做好过万全的准备。即使有无数的预演，接受过警示，还是会有超过承重线的意外发生。情欲变作倾注的仪式，肉刃变作坚实的楔子，钉住他的躯体与灵魂。他哭得愈来愈厉害，而诺埃尔并没有停下。

诺埃尔在他浑身发抖之际躬下腰来，锁住他的腰背，与他血肉相嵌。尼尔半睁着眼，模糊的视野里有灯光在晃动。他被拥抱着，他被疼爱着，他被填补了。他感到痛。他本该感到喜悦的，但他不知为何有些难过。而对他做这些的男人垂下头来，伏在他的胸口处，仿佛在聆听他的心跳。

“这样就好。”男人喃喃道，“……没事的，这样就好。”


	15. Chapter 15

那么，让我们最后梳理一次。

第一个尼尔是尼尔·莱恩，诺埃尔·莱恩先生的养子，返回学校时身份证明上写着十四岁。待他年满十六时，两个莱恩都随着一声爆响不知所踪。

第二个尼尔是尼尔·伊纳尔，出现在麦克西姆·萨特失踪后的第三个月，在圣安德鲁斯主修物理学。他在毕业典礼之前躲过了一次爆炸事故，又经历了一次枪击。他毫发无伤，他独自逃出了那栋建筑，再也没有人见到过他。

第三个尼尔是尼尔·斯塔茨，进入三一学院的渠道成谜，对于他的专业和他在攻克的学位来说，他的身体素质过于优异了。两年后他匆匆赶回克罗伊登，在基地里看见男人的尸体。惠勒问他要留下一些东西，他什么也没有带走。

第四个尼尔就只是尼尔了。他会从头开始重新审视这个故事。

然后，故事又要回到尾声了。

在离开曼哈顿之前，我总算完成了一次相对正式的道别。我不愿去回想它的细节，但它们总会在我缺乏防备时浮现在我眼前。其实没什么特别的，只是简单的“再见”，以及“我们还会再相见的”。我走出那扇门的时候，知道你在目送我的背影。那道目光当中是否具备更为复杂的意蕴？我不得而知。时间还没到，我得亲自去验证。

时间还没到。我不是在与你道别的那一天踏上返程的，这一次我也留到了结尾的部分。

你在冰箱上留了一张贴条，当尼尔·莱恩回到住处的时候，他会找到它，那是他所见过的所有贴条中唯一没有留下回归时间的。

杀死凶手的那把枪被尼尔·伊纳尔带走了，直到他不再叫这个名字，直到他连下一个名字都放弃了。

你仅有的遗物落进尼尔·斯塔茨手中，他留意到有些东西不见了，但他没有细想，也没有留下剩余物品当中的任何一样。

现在我知道那是什么了，那是一份嘱托，一份使命，注定只能落进最后打算启程的一个尼尔手里。

我应做的事已做尽了，应当也没有再遗漏下任何细节了。我在那天快要结束时走过闸门，于是我所能抵达的最接近于未来的时点永远定格在了这一天。如此一来，我们两人在时间的绝对跨度上所截停的终点便成了一致的。

在这一年的五月十四日，名为诺埃尔·莱恩的男人的故事就此结束了。我无法改变它，只能成为它的见证者。在我所不能及的那个未来里，你的档案会随着这个被编造出来的姓名再一次消失，你的人生所留下的痕迹也是。你不再是故事的主人公，只是一个连存在都会被抹去的无名的死者。但幸而我不用见证那样的变化。你看，这就是能够倒溯时间的好处，我余生的每一天都会活在你仍活着的世界里。

我阅读你的生活，像重读一本老旧的书。我知道每一个起承转合会在何时发生，我熟知故事的开端与结局。你从白纸黑字间看向我，看向我的年少时光与破碎的梦。我读完这一次，知道这就是最后一次。

现在我要去往开头了。

……

我说完了吗？

也许还没有真正结束。有一个谜题的答案你不曾知晓，我也从未告诉过你，毕竟除开最后的我之外的我都不曾走上过我所走过的旅途的末端。而当我真正走至这一步时，我也再没有机会向已经与全部的“他们”相遇的你进行提示了。

是在夏天里。距离萨特家的儿子失踪已过去了大半年，距离我最后一次踏上逆行长程的起点也过去了近两年——虽然得倒着推算。那会儿我已经将自己藏了起来、几乎没有再出现在你的视野范围内，我满世界地游荡，像所有服从于信条的别人一般只承接命令、提供反馈而不轻易表露自己的身份。我们在一个雨夜对躲藏在科茨维尔的一伙人发动了袭击，他们手头捏着一个闸门，在地下埋着黄金，就像别的意在摧毁当前世界的势力一般。据点的规模不大，和我同行的队友们都不认为这是一桩特别困难的任务，事实上我们的人当中确实没有出现任何减员。我们在那里跟另一支队伍汇合，我们依靠交叠的手指来认出彼此，然后共同赢下了一场漂亮的胜仗。

我始终觉得有人在暗中注视着我们，视线落点在不同人之间移动。我们都戴着防护头盔和面罩，而且天色太黑，不同个体从外观上看没有多少辨识度。我们的队伍一路扫荡过去，留下的活口很少，我不确定漏网之鱼出在哪。

然后牢笼的门被打开了，有一个略显矮小的人影越过守卫们的尸体逃了出去。

是我杀死了那些人。是我间接性地帮了他一把。他和我擦肩而过，我试图回头，而在此时，我的队友在喊我：“尼尔！”

那个逃亡者正在试图跑远。贸然放走一个不明身份的囚徒是很危险的，如果我不加作为，也许那就是另一枚亟待被引爆的炸弹。然而在这一刻，有更为遥远的记忆翻涌上来，和这一幕遥遥相应。一个男孩躲在暗处冷眼旁观，伺机脱逃，与一个荷枪实弹的家伙擦身而过，有人在朝这边喊，听上去是一个再普通不过的名字：

“尼尔！”

他会闯进雨夜，被淋得透湿，仓皇中在街边绊上一跤擦破膝盖和手肘，然后在耗尽体力之前躲进货车的后厢。他甚至不知道自己在哪、要去到何处，但当他再度醒来时，他会发现自己已经到了纽约。他会流落到曼哈顿下城区，在此过程中他对自己真正的来历缄口不提。

那是属于麦克西姆·萨特的记忆。

我的队友在跑向我。“有人逃掉了。”有人在说，“应该尽快进行追击——”

“不用。”我回答道，“我知道那是谁。”

现在我知道他注定是要在这一天离开的。我没有拦下他，即使我有能力那样做。我在防护面罩后方用力眨眼，希望没有人留意到我的声音变得嘶哑了。“会有人负责处理他的。”我担保道。假使出了什么问题，我会负全责。不必上报。

于是我们在那个雨夜分别了，尚未成为我的男孩和尚未走到终点的我。这一晚的经历于他而言会变得模糊而不够真切，再去回想时会更像是个古怪的梦境。他会怀揣着这个不算太好的梦在某个地方等候，年轻，冷漠，谨慎，不愿轻易信任别人。他会一无所知地与你相遇。

而我知晓他的结局，我正在前去迎接它。我会在这么漫长的循环中变得与你年纪相仿，我会帮上你的忙，我会再度确认你不是像一个孩子会以为的那样无所不能。

我会再一次见到你。我会因此而死。

而对我来说，这便是结束这个故事的最好的方式了。


End file.
